


Being A Consort

by nekluvshp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Death, Dubious Consent, Love, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Out of Character, Sex, bj, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: After the light loses the Final Battle, Harry becomes Voldemort's consort. A reluctant choice. How does Harry deal with the changes to his life and possibly falling in love?





	1. Losing the War

**Author's Note:**

> This story is by no means new, I'm just finally posting it here. There are several chapters already completed, a couple are in progress, and the final chapter is written, but the story itself is not yet finished. I will be posting them over the next few weeks, maybe only one chapter a week. I haven't decided yet. I'm hoping to be able to finish the story before I run out of completed chapters.
> 
> WARNING: This story does not end well for everyone. There will be a major character death.

_“Lucius, as my second in command, you know what is expected of you, correct?”_

_“Of course, My Lord.” The blonde man replied with a sweeping bow._

_“So you understand that in the event of my demise,_ you _would become the next Dark Lord?”_

 

~!~

 

The Final Battle had been… epic, to say the least. Everything had been going exactly as we had planned; well it _would_ have if we had one to begin with. But it was all going in our favor, at least. Until after Neville killed Nagini, the last of Voldemort’s horcruxes. It was after that that things went horribly, horribly wrong.

 

Well, that’s what I thought at the time. Now, I couldn’t be happier that it happened, because if it hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met the man of my dreams. Yes, I, Harry James Potter, Former Savior of the Wizarding World, am gay.

 

Anyway, there was just me and him, Voldemort, and everyone else circled around us. Our wands were drawn and pointed at each other. I was speaking but not really paying attention to what I was saying, just trying to find the perfect moment to catch him off guard. That was when some coward hit me in the back with a stunner. I never did find out who it was, just that he was punished severely by the Dark Lord for interfering.

 

When I came to, I was in a room I had never seen before. It was just barely light enough for me to make out that it was a bedroom. But who did it belong too? I had one idea that made me shudder and I couldn’t help but pray that I was wrong.

 

Minutes after I came to awareness, two men entered the dark space, blindfolded me and bound my arms behind my back, though they didn’t have to. I was without my wand and I couldn’t possibly have hurt them, they being so much bigger than me and all. That was when I noticed I wasn’t even wearing my glasses, not that they were needed in the dark or while I was blindfolded.

 

I was led out of the room and down a hallway, or so I assumed. There were many turns and I had a vague feeling that they may have been leading me in circles just to disorient me.

 

We finally stopped and I heard the creak of an opening door. I know they took me into the room beyond because they shoved me pretty hard and my shoulder hit a doorframe.

 

When we stopped again, I was unbound, turned and made to sit on what I figured out was a bed. “Where am I?” I asked but the men just chuckled as they left me alone.

 

I waited.

 

When no one came for me right away, I tried taking off the blindfold. But every time I touched it, it shocked me, so I laid back and stared at the inside of the cloth over my eyes. I figured I might as well be comfortable while I waited for what could have been certain doom.

 

After a time, which I’m fairly sure was no more than two hours though I can’t be one hundred percent certain because I dozed off, the door opened again.

 

I immediately sat up and went on alert, using my other senses to try and figure out who was with me. “Who are you and where the hell am I?”

 

My question was once again answered with a chuckle as the door was shut. Unfortunately, I couldn’t tell who it was just based off that alone. I could however, tell that there was only one other person in the room because there was only one set of muffled footsteps on the carpet as they came nearer.

 

There was an unfamiliar incantation spoken right in front of me. I felt nothing and assumed it must have had something to do with the room. I found out later how wrong I was.

 

A hand pressed against my chest and forced me to lie down again. I felt a bit of a breeze above me right before my clothes disappeared.

 

I yelped as I covered myself and tried to scramble away. Of course, I didn’t make it very far before a pair of strong hands grabbed me and held me in place.

 

Both of my wrists were held in one hand while the other reached for something. When it came back, I felt course rope sliding over my wrists but it didn’t bind me. I knew it was a silent warning that if I didn’t behave, it would be used and it would be painful.

 

I was still and quiet as I was maneuvered so that my head was resting on a pillow. The bed shifted with the weight of another body joining me on the bed and my legs were spread apart so the other could settle between them.

 

A second later, a naked body was pressed against mine. A very _male_ , naked body and my own body automatically responded in the form of a growing erection.

 

When he started thrusting against me, I couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped my throat. I felt my cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment but couldn’t bring myself to care once a hand wrapped around both of our arousals.

 

As he continued to thrust and grind into me, my hands grasped the sheets below me to stop myself from holding onto my… torturer? Pleasurer? But that’s not even a word, no matter how accurate.

 

My breathing sped up along with his as he moved faster and harder over me. I could feel the heat building in my lower stomach as I neared release. He felt how close I was as well and he backed away but kept his hand moving over my cock.

 

I cried out and arched off the bed as my first orgasm from another’s touch washed over me, spots erupting in my vision behind the blindfold and my warm come splattering on my stomach and chest.

 

My breathing was harsh as I came back down from the pleasure high and I _almost_ wished I could see the man that caused it. At the same time, I was extremely glad that I couldn’t.

 

Once I had calmed down, I felt two fingers drag through the cooling mess on my torso. My muscles quivered under the touch in both fear and excitement. Excitement because I knew we weren’t finished and fear… because I knew we weren’t finished.

 

I was a virgin but so far, I hadn’t protested and I knew I wouldn’t. Deep down I felt ashamed that I hadn’t done anything to stop this from happening but at the same time, it was thrilling not knowing who was touching me.

 

Without my sight, all my other senses were heightened. I could hear every breath he took and smell the sweat on his skin. Every touch was twice as powerful as normal and it was amazing.

 

Finally, the man stopped drawing patterns in the come covering me and his fingers moved to the base of my balls. They trailed further down and I stiffened in anticipation and fear when he circled my entrance.

 

With his free hand, he grabbed one of my ankles and bent my leg up to my chest. Then he did the same with the other. I wrapped my arms around my legs and spread them apart because I knew he’d like the view. Sure enough, I heard the hitch in his breath.

 

My eyes squeezed shut and my hands clawed at my calves as a single digit forced its way into my body using my own fluids as lubrication. It stopped when it was buried fully and he gave me a few moments to get used to the intrusion before shoving a second finger in with it.

 

After another pause, the two fingers began pumping in and out of me as they scissored to accommodate something much larger. Soon, a third finger was added and I couldn’t help the pained cry. He stopped again and I felt his free hand begin massaging my flaccid penis, slowly bringing it back to life. The joys of teenage recovery time.

 

I hardly noticed when he continued stretching me again but I whined pitifully when the fingers withdrew and the hand let go of my renewed erection, leaving it to bounce against my stomach.

 

The bed shifted as he moved and I was confused until I felt something tap against my lips. I turned my head toward it and opened my mouth. He thrust in but only so the head of his cock was in, leaving me to do the rest of the work of slicking it up.

 

I had never done this before so I did what I imagined would feel good, swirling my tongue around the head and dipping slightly into the slit. When I moved further down it, a hand buried itself in my hair. I sighed in relief when he didn’t try to make me take more than I could handle.

 

After several minutes, he growled and pulled me off of him. I could only guess that he was getting too close and wanted to enjoy what was still to come.

 

When he was once again between my thighs, I felt him nudge my entrance before slowly sliding in. He moaned, the first sound of pleasure he had made all night… Morning? Afternoon? I had no idea what time of day it was.

 

He pulled my legs to wrap around his waist and with only the smallest of pauses; he pulled out and pushed his way back in. I silently thanked anyone that might have been listening that he was going slowly, at least for now.

 

It didn’t take long for him to hit that spot inside me that had me nearly screaming.

 

I didn’t think after that, couldn’t think as I wrapped my arms around his back and held on for, what felt like, dear life. My nails dug into his shoulder blades and I swear I heard him groan from it. I couldn’t really be sure with all the sounds _I_ was making at the time.

 

As his thrusting sped up, I felt lips brush against mine before a tongue began plundering my mouth. I kissed him back like it was going out of freakin’ style. I just didn’t care anymore. It felt too good for me to care.

 

That was when he pulled the blindfold off. But I kept my eyes closed. I didn’t want to see him and have this ruined for me. When I couldn’t see him, I could pretend that he was anybody I wanted.

 

By the time I felt my climax nearing, he was pounding into me almost brutally and I was meeting him just as hard. He pulled his lips off of mine at last and I felt a hand grip my chin painfully.

 

“Look at me.” He growled. I didn’t deny him. I opened my eyes to see piercing red ones staring back. The possessive gleam in them forced my orgasm on me.

 

My hips lifted off the bed as I screamed my release and my come coated both of our torsos. I could feel his efforts to continue moving when I tightened around him but it did its job when he came inside me moments later.

 

He collapsed on top of me but I paid it no mind. I was relaxed and sated; the added weight just seemed to solidify that feeling.

 

Once we were both breathing normally, he got off me and off the bed. He slid into a silk bathrobe and left through an open door. He returned a moment later with a jar in hand.

 

Besides that single command, he hadn’t spoken to me. I’m not sure why, but it unnerved me. He seated himself beside me and moved my legs back to my chest. I honestly thought he wanted to do it again, just with the proper lubrication, and I felt panic rise in my chest.

 

Now that we were done and the pleasure had subsided, I realized how badly it hurt. I didn’t want to do that again without time to heal.

 

He opened the jar and scooped some of the contents onto a single finger. When he brought it toward my abused entrance, I flinched away from him.

 

I was confused by the small frown he gave me. “Not again.” I timidly explained. He chuckled lightly.

 

“I promise this is just a simple healing salve.” He said. “I had expected you to resist and planned to take you dry when you did. But you didn’t, so I happily changed my plans and used what was available at the moment as lubrication. Now, legs up. I don’t want my consort in pain.”

 

“Consort?” I squeaked as I brought my legs back up. “We… we’re not…”

 

“Married? Of course not. I find marriage to be such a trivial thing and completely pointless, especially when you don’t know how long a thing will last.” Naturally, I thought that meant he planned on killing me. He elaborated when my eyes widened in fear. “Don’t worry.” He patted my head. “I plan on you being by my side for a long time to come. I have other methods of punishment if I feel you need it.” That didn’t do much to quell my fear.

 

When he was done applying the salve, he closed the jar, set it on the bedside table and crawled back into bed, throwing off his robe as he did so. He grabbed the blanket, which was folded at the bottom of the bed, and covered us with it. Then he pulled me so my back was against his chest and held me. I had to admit it felt nice.

 

I swallowed around a sudden lump in my throat. “V-Voldemort…” I started, not really knowing what I wanted to say.

 

He growled in my ear and the arm around me tightened painfully. “Never call me that!” He spat before he loosened his grip and spoke softer. “That is a name to strike fear in the hearts of the masses, not for those close to me and especially not for the one in my bed. You are to refer to me as Voldemort or Sir when in public. In private or in the presence of a select few, you may call me whatever you wish.” He explained as he soothingly rubbed my stomach.

 

“Tom?” I questioned weakly.

 

“That is what the others call me.” He replied.

 

“Tom. Who are the others?” I asked, having forgotten what I wanted in the first place.

 

“Lucius, Severus, and a few others I’m sure you’ve never heard of. I’ll introduce you later.”

 

“You mean Snape’s alive?” I turned my head and looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “But, I saw him die.”

 

“No, you saw him go into a coma that is ninety-eight percent indistinguishable from death. It was a failsafe. I thought him a traitor; if I lost everyone would think he was dead, he would be buried alive, and I wouldn’t have to worry about my deepest secrets being revealed. If I won, I simply had to give him the antidote within forty-eight hours and then question him until I knew where his loyalties lie. That’s where I was before I came here. He passed.” Tom explained.

 

“And by question you mean torture?” I asked with a raised brow.

 

“Of course.” He replied nonchalantly. “You have no need to worry. I won’t make you watch or perform any kind of torture or killing unless I feel it is a fitting punishment for a transgression made on your part.”

 

“How do I avoid such punishment?”

 

“By obeying me.” He said simply. “And only me. By that, I mean if someone else gives you an order claiming to have come from me, don’t do it. If I want you to do something, I will tell you myself. If I want you some place, I’ll fetch you myself. Do you understand?”

 

I nodded.

 

“There is one scenario in which you are to obey another and that is if I happen to be away and I couldn’t take you with me. But if there ever is such an occurrence, I will tell you beforehand who will be receiving messages from me and who you are to listen to. Most likely, it will be either Severus or Lucius.” He continued. “Understand?”

 

I nodded again and I opened my mouth to ask another question but he silenced me with a finger over my lips. “Enough questions. There will be plenty of time tomorrow. Now, sleep, Harry.”

 

And sleep I did.


	2. Still a Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is just as much a prisoner as anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to wait a few day or maybe a week to post more, but I FINISHED THE STORY!!!! I'm so happy and excited that I decided to post chapter 2 to celebrate!!! 
> 
> For real this time though, I'm going be waiting a few days to a week to post each chapter from here on out. At least, I'll try.  
> In the meantime, I'll be working on other stories so hopefully, I'll have other stuff to post in the relatively near future.

I couldn’t deny how wonderful it felt to wake up in someone’s arms. Even if that someone was the man I was supposed to kill or possibly the other way around. At the time, I was just glad to know it was morning.

 

A pair of lips placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck before the warmth behind me was gone. I flipped over to see Tom putting his silk robe on. Now that it was light out, I could see that it was silver.

 

“I’m going to take a shower. When I’m done, you’ll take one as well. There will be clothes waiting on the bed for you when you come out. Then I’ll show you where the dining hall is where we’ll eat breakfast after which, I’ll give you a tour.”

 

I nodded and he bent to give me a kiss. Then he disappeared through the same door from the night before.

 

Once we were both clean and dressed, he led me out of the room and down the hall to the left. After we passed a few doors, he stopped and pointed one out to me.

 

“This is your room. You can spend as much time in it as you wish and do whatever you like with it. I don’t require you to act as my shadow and follow me around constantly. Just be ready for me to come for you at any time.” Tom explained as he opened the door.

 

By the positioning of the furniture, I could tell this was the room I woke up in the night before. I saw my trunk with all of my possessions in it sitting at the foot of the bed and atop it was my wand. I wasn’t sure how it had been repaired, I’m still not actually, but it was there and whole and it felt so good having it in my hand again.

 

In my happiness, I accidentally shot off some gold sparks and was disarmed before I could even blink. “Hey!” I shouted. “Give that back!”

 

I admit I was rather surprised when he did and that he actually looked a little guilty. “Sorry, reflex. I saw the light and thought…”

 

“Thought I was trying to hex you?” I asked, with my arms crossed and my eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah… that.” He cleared his throat and said more forcefully, “There have been restrictions placed on your wand. It cannot perform any unforgivables, not that I would expect you of all people to use them, and a few others but they are spells you most likely have never even heard of.” He gestured for me to follow him out of the room.

 

We continued our way down the hall and went down the staircase at the end of it. When we reached the landing, he turned to the right and went down another flight of stairs. These stairs clearly came out in the foyer of the house.

 

From there, he led me to a door across from the main entrance of what was obviously a mansion. Behind said door was another corridor where he took another right turn. He stopped at a double door and informed me that it was the kitchen and I was free to it if I ever wanted a snack. Or, I could do what everyone else did between mealtimes and call a house elf.

 

The next room over was the dining room. There were already people sitting at the table that was filled with food.

 

I followed him to the head of the table where he gestured to the chair on the left side of his for me to sit as he took his own seat.

 

A few gasps were heard around the table and I looked up to see most of them staring at me in shock. Surely they knew Voldemort had captured me, right?

 

I took a second to look at them and realized I knew a lot of them. All three Malfoys were there as was Bellatrix, her husband Rudolf… or something like that, I can’t remember, and his brother. There were a few others I recognized but didn’t know their names and a couple I had never seen before.

 

“So it was true.” A very familiar voice from my left said. I looked up to see Snape staring intently at Tom. “You have taken the boy as your consort.”

 

“How do you know that?” I asked, not particularly fond of these people knowing I was sleeping with their leader.

 

“Because you are seated on my left.” Tom answered for him. “Though I’m not sure which has them more shocked, the fact that it’s you or that I haven’t taken a consort in years.”

 

“Perhaps it is a little of both.” Another voice supplied. I turned my attention from Tom to the blonde man seated across from me. “Many of us were certain you’d be torturing him for our amusement.”

 

I gulped and couldn’t help but push my chair away from the majority of the table and toward Tom. Some part of me already knew he meant safety.

 

A hand on my knee got my attention and I looked at Tom. “No one is going to hurt you. That is why I let you have your wand back, in case someone does decide to ignore my orders. It can still perform all manner of defensive spells.” He said softly.

 

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

 

At that time, Tom began filling his plate. Apparently, that was the cue for everyone else to begin as well so I did the same.

 

Once everyone was distracted by their breakfast, I turned to him and quietly asked, “Are they all going to be eating here all the time, T—” He cleared his throat loudly, cutting me off. I realized what I was about to say and amended with, “Voldemort.”

 

“Most of them, no. Everyone is here so we can regroup as well as heal from the battle.” Tom explained. “They’ll be given tasks in a few days or return to their own homes until I summon them.”

 

“So… I take it that means you won. What happens now?” I asked after taking a sip of orange juice.

 

“Indeed. First on my agenda, is to have the school repaired and have every class headed by a competent teacher by the beginning of the upcoming semester. Most of them are fine but the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors of late have been lacking. Aside from Severus your sixth year, that werewolf friend of yours was the only good one the school’s had in a while. We don’t want the children falling behind.” He replied.

 

“What about the muggle-borns?” My chest suddenly hurt as I realized I didn’t know what happened to Hermione or any of my other friends.

 

“Instead of just receiving their Hogwarts letter at eleven, someone will be sent the first time accidental magic is detected. The house will be searched and the entire family will be questioned under veritaserum to ensure that it is a good home. If it is and the parents remain supportive of their child after being informed of the Wizarding World, the child will be allowed to remain there.

 

“However, if it is not a good home or the parents become abusive or neglectful because their child is a ‘freak’, the child will be taken away and the family obliviated of the memories that he or she ever even existed.” Came his long-winded reply.

 

I could feel my breath quicken. He knew about my childhood. “What will happen to the kids who get taken away?” I asked after I gained control of myself.

 

“They will be put in an orphanage in our world and hopefully be adopted into a magical family. I know it sounds cruel, being taken away from their family but they’re going to think that their relatives were killed in an accident. When they’re older, they’ll be told the truth and have the option of reconnecting with their muggle family if they wish. However, muggles are no longer permitted in any wizarding village and are only allowed at Hogwarts for their child’s graduation if they weren’t taken away.

 

“On the subject of muggles, once I’ve reconfigured the ministry, marriage between us and muggles will be illegal. It’s not that I have a problem with them; it’s that our numbers are dwindling. More and more witches and wizards are having children with muggles that come out as squibs. There is a fifty percent chance of a squib being the result of a wizard and muggle coupling and only three percent between two magical beings.” Tom explained.

 

Damn he could talk. “That actually doesn’t sound too bad.” I admitted.

 

“Of course, it doesn’t, especially when some old fool has been filling your head with nonsense about him wanting to kill all muggle-borns and put muggles under our rule.”

 

I looked at Snape to see his face was red with anger. Now that my focus wasn’t solely on Tom, I realized that other than the three of us, the Malfoys were the only others at the table now.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked innocently.

 

“Dumbledore’s a liar.” The youngest Malfoy added.

 

“That’s not entirely true, Draco. He just greatly exaggerated the truth.” Snape stated.

 

“I… I don’t believe you.” How could everything I had been fighting the last seven years for be a lie? Or a ‘greatly exaggerated truth’?

 

“Would you just shut up and think for once, Potter!” Snape snarled and slammed his hands down on the table.

 

“I don’t have to listen to you!” It felt good to say that.

 

Snape’s hands ball into fists. “You insufferable little brat!” He barked in my face. I could tell he was just itching to strangle me right then. I couldn’t help the smirk that formed on my lips.

 

“That’s enough, Severus.” I stuck my tongue out at him in victory and I could practically hear his teeth grinding. “Breakfast is over. All of you go about your business. I have to give Harry here a tour of his new home.”

 

Once the other four were gone, Tom stood and led me out the same door we entered through. He showed me a sitting room and made sure to point out all of the bathrooms.

 

The last stop on this floor was a huge library that took up an entire third of the first and second floors. He told me which section was fiction, which was potions and Defense, etc.

 

We climbed a spiral staircase and exited the library onto the second floor. He completely bypassed that level of the mansion and took me directly to the third floor. Tom showed me that the room next to his was his study and if I needed him for _anything_ , he said that with a leer, I would most likely find him there. He also showed me a small library on that floor that was just for fictional books.

 

There was another sitting room up there and the rest of the doors were either guest rooms or bathrooms.

 

Then he took me back down to the second floor, which was set up rather strangely. Instead of the hall running down the middle, it wrapped around the entire outside, meaning none of the rooms on that floor had windows.

 

Tom walked me down one side and told me that all three doors were more guest rooms. He took me in one so I could see that there were enchanted windows so the room’s occupants wouldn’t feel trapped.

 

Neither end of the floor had doors, just paintings and other works of art.

 

One the other side, there was only one set of double doors half way down the hall. As we neared it, I started having a bad feeling and I slowed down.

 

“There are some friends of yours I’m sure you’d like to see.” He said with his back to me.

 

Images of my friends’ broken and bloodied bodies assaulted my mind and I froze in my tracks. Tom either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

 

When he reached the door, he performed a complicated series of wands movements which I assumed unlocked it. I was right, as he pushed both of them open and stepped into the room.

 

Almost immediately there was a loud and angry shout. “What have you done with Harry?!” A few murmurs of agreement followed. I knew that voice and I felt my heart start beating again.

 

Tentatively, I took the last few steps to the door and poked my head in.

 

At first, none of the several people in the room noticed me. They were all too busy glaring at Tom, not that I blamed them really. He did stick them in a room with no escape and by the looks of it; he took their wands as well.

 

“Harry!” A female voice shrieked and Hermione came running toward me. I smiled and stepped fully into the doorway, ready to hug her. But when she got within a foot of the door, she yelped and pulled back her outstretched hand.

 

We both looked down at the same time and saw a yellow line that created a one by six foot box in front of the door. Obviously, the captives in the room weren’t allowed near it, especially when it was open.

 

So, I stepped over the line and embraced her. Another pair of arms came around us and I looked up to see Ron. Soon, everyone was trying to hug me all at once. I couldn’t help the tears that started rolling down my cheeks.

 

Everything that had happened to me in the past twelve hours or so seemed to hit me all at once and I started sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Even though I was obviously going to be taken care of, rather well if the night before had anything to say about it, it was all just too much too fast. There were spots in my vision and I realized I was hyperventilating.

 

The last thing I felt as I passed out was several hands catching me.

 

When I woke up, it was to the feeling of a hand running through my hair. I automatically leaned into the comforting touch and thought I heard a few gasps when I did. Had I been transported back to breakfast?

 

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, bringing them into focus, to see Tom’s face looking down at me in concern. Beyond him I could see the others staring at me as well. Some were concerned, some confused, and some were even angry.

 

That was when I realized my head was in Tom’s lap. It reminded me of my position and how I was just as much a prisoner as my friends. I felt tears spring to my eyes again but I blinked them back.

 

“You’re never going to let me go, are you, V… Vol…”

 

“You may call me Tom in front of your friends.” He said softly. I closed my eyes and tried to keep the relief from showing on my face.

 

When I opened them again, I looked at my friends and could see most of them were confused now. They were probably wondering why I suddenly had such a hard time saying Voldemort.

 

“There are two reasons why I brought you here. The first, to give you a choice, you can either keep the position I’ve given or you can stay here with them.” I was infinitely grateful he didn’t call me his consort in front of them. I didn’t think I’d be able to handle that right then.

 

As much guilt as I felt for leaving them there, I didn’t want to lose the small amount of freedom I already had. Such as my wand, I was sure he’d take it if I decided to stay there. He knew my decision though when I pointedly avoided looking at anyone, even him.

 

I sat up slowly to avoid the dizzy spell I was sure I would have gotten otherwise and turned so I was facing him. “What’s the second reason?” I asked.

 

“To explain the rules. One, you may visit them anytime you’d like unless you are occupied with something I have assigned you to. Two, you are allowed to bring no more than two of your friends outside of this room at a time. They can cross the line as long as you or I are touching them.

 

“Three, and this one is more for them than it is you, they can earn their wands back over time, with severe restrictions of course, and will eventually be allowed out of this room.” He turned his attention to the other prisoners. “Some of you will earn your privileges back based on my own agenda. You can also lose privileges. I have both muggle and magical security systems in place in these rooms. Your bathrooms and beds are the only things that don’t have them. Is that understood?”

 

A few of them nodded but most of them just glared at him. Tom looked at me. “Understood?”

 

“Yes, Tom.”

 

“Now then,” He stood. “I have some things to see to. You can stay here or whatever else you wish. I’ll come find you when I’m ready.” He took a step toward the door then turned back toward someone in the group. “Minerva, please come with me.”

 

The witch stood with her arms crossed, glaring at him defiantly for a few seconds before she took a few steps forward.

 

“Wait!” I called from the floor. “What are you going do to?”

 

Tom smiled at me and replied, “We’re just going to have a chat, I promise. Remember what we spoke of at breakfast?” I gave a small smile and nodded almost happily. “Good. At some point in the near future I’m going to talk to each of them in private. So you all know ahead of time, I think I’ll be speaking to Lupin next and then perhaps the Granger girl after him.” He brought a finger to his chin in thought.

 

“Yes, that will do. I’ll come up with a list so you know who will be speaking to me when so that Harry knows when to keep you free.” He spoke to the room. Then he grasped Professor McGonagall’s forearm and led her out of the room.


	3. Cooperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up to anyone that reads any of my other stories, I was in a car accident a couple days ago and I lost my glasses. Literally. They didn't just break. They freaking disappeared from my face, so I'm probably not gonna be doing much writing for the next week until my new glasses come in as I have a hard time reading my laptop screen without them. I am very near-sighted.

There was a five second silence before everyone crowded me again and started talking at once. I let off a loud bang with my wand to get them to quiet down and pointed at Hermione to speak first.

 

“What does he want to talk to us for?” Of course she’d go straight to that.

 

“I don’t know about most of you, but I assume he wants McGonagall and Remus' opinions about the school.” I replied.

 

“The school?” Someone I couldn’t see asked.

 

“Yeah, he wants it to be open again by the next semester. He’s got all sorts of plans to improve the classes. He even said you’re the best DADA teacher there’s been for a while, Remus.” I left out the part about Snape.

 

“So what exactly is your ‘position’, Harry?” Ron asked angrily. I wasn’t sure if he was angry at Tom or me. But I had an inkling that some of them knew, or thought they knew, what I was to him.

 

“It’s nothing worth talking about.” I replied, hoping it sounded like I was nothing more than a servant. “Look, I’ve learned a lot of things since last night and I don’t feel like being around so many people at once.”

 

I stood and Ron and Hermione automatically followed suit. I gave them an apologetic look before calling, “Neville, Luna.” I turned away from my best friends’ hurt looks.

 

The two I asked for stepped forward and stood on either side of me. I turned toward the door without looking at anyone and took their hands. We walked over the line and the doors closed behind us.

 

As I led them down the hall, I looked behind me to see someone putting the locks back over the door.

 

When we reached my room, I ushered them in and locked the door behind us. I didn’t want anyone walking in. I also cast a silencing charm on the room just in case Tom had security on my room too, though something told me he didn’t.

 

“Why’d you want us to come with you and not Ron and Hermione?” Neville asked as I plopped down on my bed. I fell back and ran my hands over my face.

 

“Believe it or not, you two are the only ones who have always stuck by me no matter what. There are some things I want to tell someone but I knew they weren’t the right ones to tell yet. Ron would absolutely flip out and Hermione would probably cry for me.” I said with a slight huff.

 

“Harry?” I lifted my head so I could see Luna.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Where are your glasses?” She asked airily.

 

I brought my hands back to my face to find that I wasn’t wearing my glasses but I could see perfectly. “I have no idea.” I answered. “I didn’t even know they were gone until just now.” How the hell had I not noticed that?!

 

“Anyway, brace yourselves.” I paused. “I’mTom’sconsort.”

 

“Could you repeat that?”

 

I took a deep breath. “I’m… Tom’s consort.”

 

“Whoa! He made you marry him?!” Neville exclaimed.

 

I chuckled. “I asked him the same question actually. But no, we’re not married.”

 

Neville suddenly paled and put a hand on my shoulder. When he spoke, it was just loud enough for me to hear. “He didn’t… force you, did he?”

 

For a second, I actually had no idea what he was talking about. I nearly laughed when I figured it out.

 

“Not per se.” I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. This was the part I was afraid of, them being disgusted that I liked it.

 

Luna sat down next to me and patted my hand. “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Trust her to know these things.

 

I felt my cheeks heat up and could only imagine the shade of red they were turning. Then, without going into too much detail, I explained everything that had happened that night.

 

“It was bloody amazing.” I admitted once I’d finished with my tale. Finally, I looked up at them to see only worry and thoughtfulness on their faces.

 

“Are you going to tell the others?” Neville asked after a time.

 

I bit my lip. “I was kinda hoping you guys would do it for me. I don’t think I’d be able to handle telling everyone else, even individually. Just don’t tell them what happened last night or that I enjoyed it.”

 

“Of course we’ll do that for you, Harry.” Luna said with a bright smile. When I smiled back, my stomach rumbled and I started laughing.

 

“You guys want something to eat?” I asked when I stopped. It had to have been after lunchtime by now. They nodded and I took them to the kitchen where no less than ten house-elves swarmed us with attention.

 

After the elves provided us with some snacks, we took them back to my bedroom. On the way back, I noticed that the few people we passed bowed to me. It wasn’t much more than a slight inclination of the head, but it was there. That would take some time getting used to.

 

We spent some time eating and talking some more until I noticed that the sun was making its way toward the horizon. I decided it was probably time to get them back.

 

When we reached the door, the guard unlocked it for us. Before I pushed it open though, I looked at them and said, “When you tell them, I suggest having someone hold Ron so he doesn’t hurt someone… or himself.” Luna nodded and Neville grinned knowingly.

 

I opened the door and held their hands to take them into the room. I noticed right away that McGonagall was back and Hermione was gone.

 

Everyone congregated around me again until I let off another bang with my wand and told them to give me some breathing room. They immediately began apologizing and backed off, except Ron. He just stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at me.

 

“Look Ron, I’m sorry I didn’t take you and Hermione with me. I just couldn’t talk to you guys yet and I figured it would be a bad idea to make Tom come looking for me when he came back to talk to her.” I explained, showing him how bad I felt.

 

He softened a little and clapped me on the shoulder. “It’s alright, mate. I’m just glad you’re ok.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” I took a look around the room I was in for the first time. “So… is it at least comfortable here?” I figured I could get Tom to change something if it wasn’t.

 

Ron shrugged. “It’s alright… for a prison cell.” He led me further into the room that was a labyrinth of chairs, couches, and ottomans. There were book shelves along the back wall, broken only by the occasional enchanted window, that were holding more than just books. There were also games, both muggle and magical. At least he gave them something to do. There was even a television set, VCR, and some movies in one corner.

 

He took me to the right side of the room toward a door. He pointed across the room at the door directly opposite and explained that that was the girls’ side. Then he told me that the other door on each wall was the bathroom for that gender.

 

We went in the room in front of us and he showed me which bed was his. We sat on it and I noticed that it was just as comfortable as Tom’s, only it was a twin instead of queen sized. All of the beds were the same size except for the one king size in the room. I figured that was for Hagrid.

 

“He’s not hurting you, is he, Harry?” Ron asked now that we were alone.

 

“I’d have chosen to stay here if he had hurt me.” I worded my response as carefully as I could. “And if I change my mind later, he’ll probably let me come here.” I doubted I’d change my mind though.

 

“That’s good I guess. McGonagall told us about the school. She couldn’t believe—” He was cut off when the door opened.

 

“Harry,” It was Neville. “Um… he’s here for you.”

 

“Ok.” I turned back to Ron. “I’ll come back for you and Hermione tomorrow. I promise.” He nodded as we stood up and headed for the door.

 

I hugged Hermione and told her the same thing I said to Ron once I was in the other room. I left with Tom and the guard closed the door behind us.

 

“You missed lunch.” He stated as we walked down the corridor.

 

“I… didn’t know I was supposed to be there and _you_ never came and got me.”

 

“You’re quite right. I don’t require you to be in attendance at lunch but I’d like you to inform me if you won’t be there.” He said as we headed down the stairs.

 

“How about this, if I’m with my friends, I most likely won’t be there. I’m sure you know when someone enters that room.” I suggested.

 

Tom thought about it for moment and nodded. “That will suffice. As for breakfast and dinner, you will be there unless I won’t be or you have a legitimate reason for not attending, such as you’ve fallen ill.” I could deal with that.

 

“Am I allowed to bring my friends?” I asked as we reached the foyer.

 

“Only one and only if they behave. I won’t have any sort of riffraff disrupting my meals.” He replied.

 

“Ok.”

 

In the dining room, there were only four people waiting for us this time; the Malfoys and Snape. They were sitting in the same seats as before.

 

“Do I always have to sit next to him?” I whined as I sat down.

 

“What is wrong with Severus?” Tom asked as he took his own seat.

 

“He hates me.”

 

“Surely, you’re exaggerating.” He chortled.

 

“Oh no, I assure you, I absolutely loathe Mr. Potter.” Snape confirmed.

 

“Alright, Severus, trade seats with Lucius.” Tom ordered with a smirk. Three of us protested loudly to this, Lucius because that would make Snape his right hand, me because he’s a Malfoy, and Malfoy, Draco, because he didn’t want his father losing his position of power among the ranks. “Make your choice, Harry; Lucius or Severus.”

 

“Snape.” I grumbled as I stabbed a piece of meat on my plate with a fork.

 

The meal was eaten in almost complete silence after the little outburst. I noticed Mrs. Malfoy hadn’t said a word or even looked at anyone at all now or during breakfast. In fact, I thought I had seen relief flash across her face at the prospect of Lucius no longer being number two, though I knew Tom wouldn’t have actually let them switch places. It was just to get me to cooperate.

 

After dinner, Tom took me to bed and spent over two hours touching and learning my body, discovering things I didn’t even know about it. Like how sensitive the back of my knees are, especially after an orgasm.

 

When he finally decided we were done, he informed me I could go back to my own room. Not only was I too tired to blink, let alone walk, I found that I didn’t want to leave. It’s not like he had done anything to me I didn’t want since I’d been there. He seemed pleased when I mumbled, “Goodnight,” and snuggled up to him for the night.

 

When I went to get Ron and Hermione the next day, I found everyone staring at me in shock before they all hugged me and told me how sorry they felt. Hermione cried just as I thought she would.

 

Ron wasn’t speaking to me though. It turned out to be a good thing they held him down when Neville and Luna told them of my predicament. They even had to get the guard outside the door to stun him. He was furious at Tom but he was angry with me too. In his mind, I abandoned him for sex.

 

I’ll admit, the sex was fantastic but if that had been the only good thing, I would have turned it down in a heartbeat. Tom made me feel wanted and cared for. Ron wouldn’t listen to me though and he screamed at me until I grabbed Ginny and Hermione and pulled them out of there. After that he didn’t say a single word to or about me for over a month.


	4. The First Time

An entire month passed in roughly the same manner as that first day. I’d wake up with Tom, we’d eat breakfast, and then he’d go off do to some work while I’d go hang out with my friends. We’d meet back up at dinner after which, he’d take me to bed and ravish me until I passed out.

 

Twice he was gone over night to oversee the repairs of the castle and both times he came back and fucked me until I screamed myself hoarse. We spent almost the entirety of those days in bed.

 

The second time he was gone for the day, I went to The Room, I didn’t want to refer to it as anything else, to find that Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Remus had been giving their wands back already. They showed me some spells they could still do and ones they couldn’t, like _Stupefy_. McGonagall tried some transfiguration as well. Most of it worked but if she tried to turn anything into something dangerous, it would stop halfway and turn into something fluffy and innocent.

 

For the first time since I’d been there, Tom took me to a meeting with him. It was the only room I hadn’t seen the inside of yet and I could see why, it was a little intimidating.

 

There were no windows, not even enchanted ones, and the entire room was made of a rough, dark colored stone. The only light was provided by candles that flickered ominously. It was a stark contrast as the rest of the mansion was done in wood or marble.

 

All of his Death Eaters were there, standing in front of their chairs waiting for permission to sit. My friends were there as well, only they were manacled together in a corner and had no place to sit. I gave them the most apologetic look I could manage and mouthed, ‘I’m sorry’. The ones that could see me nodded but Ron didn’t even look in my direction.

 

I followed Tom to the front of the room where there was a throne on a raised dais. There was a big squishy cushion on the left of the throne and I didn’t even need to think to know whose seat that was.

 

Tom motioned for me to sit and I did. It took me a minute to find my balance on the unevenly stuffed pillow but I managed eventually. He nodded to the rest of the group and watched them sit before sitting himself. It probably had something to do with that whole ‘no head shall be higher than mine’ thing. Obviously that didn’t count outside of this room since several of his followers, such as Lucius and Snape, were taller than him and he didn’t make them crawl around.

 

“Malfoy.” It was all he said but apparently there was a complete order behind it.

 

In the front row, Lucius stood from his seat and moved to stand directly in front of Tom. In the second row, Draco had stood up and moved to the front of the room as well, leaving a couple of feet between him and his father. A few moments later, Narcissa joined them from the very back row and stood between them.

 

None of them had their wands. That much became obvious when Snape stepped forward a moment later and set them at Tom’s feet. He snatched them up and examined each one in turn, the suspense causing the youngest Malfoy to squirm.

 

Finally he set them aside and regarded the three standing in front of them. I had no clue what was happening but they at least had an idea. I could see the fear in each of their eyes.

 

Tom brought out his own wand and fingered it for a minute. He smirked and looked at me. I knew that look. It seemed he had just come up with a new use for his wand and was planning on trying it out on me. A shiver ran up my spine and I tried to stave off my erection.

 

Then, to my horror, Tom turned his wand on the blonde woman and uttered two words I never wanted to hear again. She was dead before she hit the ground. Draco screamed and dropped to his knees while the elder Malfoy just stood there, stiff as a board and staring straight ahead, almost as if he was unaffected by it.

 

In my shock, I lost my balance on the lumpy cushion and fell forward, nearly smacking my face on the floor. “You promised.” I said in a choked whisper. I was yanked up by my hair.

 

“I said unless I deemed it a fitting punishment. Personally, I thought this would be perfect, both of you punished in one act; Narcissa for lying to me and you for the same crime.” He nearly spat in my face.

 

“B-but… that w-was before.” I stammered. He let go of my hair and I flopped back onto the cushion.

 

“Yes, it was. I had planned on overlooking your past misconduct but this one I just couldn’t let go of.” He petted the top of my head and stood up.

 

Tom sneered down at the sobbing blonde boy before turning his attention to the rest of the room. “You can all either go home or eat supper in the kitchen. Harry and I will be dining alone tonight. Afterward, he will be confined to his room and you may use him in any way you wish, as long as he is alive and relatively unscathed in the morning.”

 

I froze in absolute fear. I could not believe what he just said. How could he do that to me? I thought he cared about me, at least in some small way. He always took care of me after sex, even when it wasn’t necessary. Why would he do this?

 

It wasn’t until he pulled me up by my arm that I realized he had been trying to get me to go with him. I followed him in a daze and barely noticed my friends’ angry words at him and words of sympathy to me. It was when Ron started screaming at him and pulling on his chains that the full severity of what was going on hit me. I was going to be raped, repeatedly.

 

I silently followed Tom to the dining hall. I knew he was talking to me but I wasn’t listening, being too busy of trying to think of ways out of this. I could have offered him my body but he already had that. Nothing else came to me after that.

 

Dinner was silent as well, on my part at least. Tom continued to talk about… whatever. I don’t really think he had intended for me to actually listen, more he just liked to hear himself speak. That revelation hit me hard. Half of the time he talked, he dragged out whatever he was saying until it was twice as long as necessary.

 

Every so often, I’d glance up at him to see him staring down at me. I’d swear he looked sorry but then his expression would harden and he’d nod to himself. It made me wonder.

 

After he was finished eating, he didn’t wait for me to clean my plate because I’d only taken two bites anyhow, he escorted me to my room and made it unable to open from the inside with a spell, I know, I tried.

 

I’m not sure how long I was in there, I never thought to cast a tempus charm, before someone came in, just that it was starting to get dark when the door finally opened.

 

I didn’t bother to look at my first rapist, just waited with my head down.

 

“Harry.” My head snapped up. That’s not who I was expecting. I know what you’re thinking and you’re wrong, it wasn’t Malfoy Sr., it was Snape.

 

I snorted. “I know you hate me, but I didn’t think it was this much.”

 

“That’s not why I’m here.” He stated and pulled a tiny bag out of his pocket after he locked the door. He set the bag on the bed next to me and enlarged it.

 

Curious, I peeked in it as he started pulling potions out and shoved them into my hands. I stared at them, wondering what the hell was going on.

 

“Don’t just stare at them, Potter, drink them.” He snapped.

 

I picked one out and read the label. _Prevents Scarring._ Without hesitation I popped the cork and downed it. “Why are you helping me?” I asked.

 

“First of all, I think this is just a test to see who would actually dare touch his consort, even with permission. Second, because it is completely unnecessary and barbaric. At least with Narcissa, what he did was understandable, if a bit extreme.” He replied as he moved to my nightstand and started piling potions in there. “Pain relievers.” He stated. “As well as a few more of all those.” I also saw a familiar jar of healing salve.

 

I turned back to the potions in my lap. _Numbing._ I supposed that would be helpful.

 

“You’ll need to take that one every two hours. It stops working after you’ve taken three and it doesn’t stop all pain from getting through, only minor injuries such as small cuts and bruises.” He explained when he saw which one I had just taken.

 

_Anti-burn._

 

“I highly doubt any of them will actually burn you but they may cast spells that make you feel as if you’re burning. If that happens, make sure you scream and not laugh as it causes you to feel tickling instead.”

 

_Contraceptive._ I moved to pull out the cork then froze. What?!

 

“Why the hell are you giving me this?” I shouted. Snape rolled his eyes.

 

“To keep you from turning into a Smurf— why do you think!”

 

“But I’m a guy.” I argued.

 

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. “Magically powerful males can be impregnated in the Wizarding World. Both partners have to be powerful and I don’t think any of them are strong enough but you never know.” He shrunk his bag and headed back for the door. “Make sure you take the rest of those.”

 

“Wait; are there spells that can do the same thing?” I asked. He nodded at the door and then left me alone. That could explain the weird spell Tom always cast on me before sex.

 

Once he was gone, I took that last potion and stuck it in the back of a drawer in my dresser. I couldn’t help but think he was messing with me. Wouldn’t someone have mentioned it to me before?

 

I cast _Tempus_ several times as I waited for my first torturer to appear, partly for something to do and partly so I’d know when to take the next numbing potion.

 

It was over an hour before the door opened again. A shock of blonde hair told me this was who I’d been expecting; I did technically get his wife killed after all.

 

“Potter!” Lucius spat as he shut and locked the door behind him. He staggered his way toward my bed and I assumed he had been drinking in the hours beforehand. He lost his balance when he attempted to sit and collapsed at my feet. He didn’t move for several minutes and I finally figured out he was crying.

 

I wasn’t really sure what I should do. Obviously he planned on coming up here to harm, and maybe rape me, if he felt like it, but he was still hurting and I couldn’t help but want to make him feel better.

 

So, I slid off the bed and knelt on his other side. “I’m sorry.” I whispered as a placed a comforting hand on his back.

 

He suddenly jerked and sat up, propping himself up against the bed frame and blinking at me. It seemed like he’d forgotten where he was. “Potter.” It wasn’t nearly as loud or as harsh as before, not much more than a whisper really. “You are such a good person, Harry.” He slurred.

 

I was a little taken aback when he used my first name. “Th-thank… you?” I said uncertainly.

 

“I didn’t even love her, not as a wife, at least. She was a friend, a good friend who happened to provide half the DNA for my son. It was a marriage of convenience really. There wasn’t time for dating or falling in love.” I don’t really think he was talking to me at the time. More like trying to help ease his own suffering.

 

“I didn’t know that.” I said softly, trying to give him a reason to continue speaking. He looked at me in surprise again before looking past me and staring into space.

 

I guess I spaced out too because the next thing I knew, a hand was cupping my cheek and Lucius' face was very close to mine.

 

“I can see why Tom chose you. You’re very pretty, Harry.” I wasn’t sure what to make of that. I’d never been called _pretty_ before, feminine, girlish but never pretty. “You have the most expressive eyes I’ve ever seen.” He mumbled. “Right now, I can see that you’re confused but you’re also concerned. Why are you concerned?” I’d never been so glad I didn’t have my glasses.

 

“I… I’m worried about you.” I replied, hoping that would be a good enough answer for his drunken mind. I was very aware of the hand still on my cheek, his thumb now rubbing soft circles on it.

 

“You shouldn’t worry.” He said after a pause. “It makes you look sad. You’d be prettier if you were happy.” I blushed but held in a smile. He smiled though and brought his other hand up to my other cheek. “That looks pretty too.”

 

I hadn’t any idea what prompted him to say those things, but each one made my heart flutter. So I didn’t try and stop him when he continued.

 

“You are very pretty.”

 

“You said that already.”

 

Lucius frowned. “I did..? No matter. But you look so sad. I could make you happy.” He whispered and leaned a little closer to my face. There was only one possible meaning behind that.

 

Before I could react, his mouth was on mine. He didn’t even move, just sat there with our lips pressed together.

 

I wasn’t sure what I was doing, or why, when I opened my mouth but I did and that seemed to be close enough to permission for him. His tongue immediately sought out mine and curled around it, drawing a moan from me.

 

Lucius' hands moved from my face to my shoulders and then down to my waist. He pulled me against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck to tangle my hands in his unbound hair.

 

When he leaned back against the bed again, I straddled his lap and pressed as much of my body into his as I could. I could feel his arousal through his pants, he’d forgone his robes, and I got harder.

 

With a last nip, he pulled just far enough away to speak. “Bed?” He panted. I nodded and his mouth was immediately back on mine. I could taste something sweet and I guessed it was from whatever wine he’d been drinking earlier.

 

His arms tightened around me and he stood up uneasily. Lucky for him the bed was right behind him because he fell backwards once he was standing. We hardly noticed anything more than the fact that we were on the bed now.

 

With surprising strength and coordination for a drunk guy, completely the opposite of before, he managed to flip us over. I backed up to be fully on the bed and he crawled over me, nudged my legs apart and lowered himself between them, pressing his hips into mine.

 

I desperately tried to rub up against him but he pressed down harder and held onto my hips. I could only assume he just wanted me to _know_ it was there.

 

“Lucius, please.” I begged when he started placing open mouthed kisses along my neck.

 

“Soon.” He breathed in my ear. Then he sucked on the spot just below it, one of my more sensitive places, and I bucked against him, despite his tight hold on me. “He doesn’t deserve you.” He whispered before capturing my lips in a soul searing kiss. Part of me couldn’t help but agree with him and the other part didn’t want to think about what would happen if I left Tom, even if it had nothing to do with the man on top of me.

 

I felt his fingers fumble with the buttons on my shirt. He got one undone but as he tried to undo the second, he somehow got the first one back in its hole. In the end, he just grabbed each side and tore it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

 

His hands were all over the skin he’d just revealed, tickling my sides and pinching my nipples. I never knew you could giggle and moan at the same time.

 

I arched against him when his mouth descended on one of the hardened nubs. “Oh, fuck.” I moaned and threw my head back.

 

After paying far too much attention to that nipple, Lucius sat up and attempted to remove his own clothing. Failing several times to undo even a single a button, he dropped his hands to his sides and huffed indignantly. Then he seemed to remember he had a wand and quickly patted himself down trying to find it.

 

A few moments passed before he thought to check the floor. He obviously found it when he peeked over the edge of the bed because he scrambled off it almost immediately. He smirked triumphantly when he stood back up with it in hand.

 

With a wave of his wand and an incantation I couldn’t understand because it was slurred, his clothes flew from his body and landed in a heap on the floor. It was obvious he hadn’t done it quite right because I heard the sounds of ripping fabric. I’m pretty sure your clothing is supposed to remain intact when done properly. But _damn_ he was hot for a guy in his early forties.

 

I knew I should probably feel disgusted by that but Tom was technically in his seventies, even if his body wasn’t. I smiled inwardly. Would that make him or me closer to being a pedophile?

 

Lucius then turned his wand on me and cast the same spell. I heard my clothes ripping and felt them tug against my skin as they were torn off. That’s when I realized he hadn’t even performed the proper spell. All he did was banish them from our bodies.

 

I was still staring and probably drooling when he climbed back on the bed and settled over me again. His mouth went back to my chest only this time he tortured the other nipple, his hands constantly moving, grabbing my hips or sliding up my thighs.

 

His cock was pressing into my hip and I could _feel_ he was bigger than Tom. I briefly feared for the safety of my arse before he wiped any and all thought from my mind.

 

I slipped a hand between us, reached down and grabbed it to get a better comparison. Oh yeah, he was _at least_ two inches longer and half an inch wider than the only other man I’d ever been with. I hoped this was one of those times when bigger meant better.

 

“Merlin, you’re big.” I panted as Lucius rained kisses and nips all over my torso.

 

“Mmm, the better to _fuck_ you with, my dear.” It vaguely occurred to me that I should be wondering how he knew a line from Little Red Riding Hood. But I lost my train of thought when his hand brushed passed my erection and started teasing my hole. “Do you have any lube?” he breathed over my hardened flesh.

 

I didn’t. All of that stuff was kept in Tom’s room, not that I’d suggest he go knocking and ask to borrow some as if it were sugar. But I had another idea. I wiggled out from underneath him and crawled to the edge of my bed to search through my nightstand.

 

“Will this work?” I asked as I came back with the jar of healing salve. He took it and read the label. Then he opened it just to be sure before he nodded.

 

“Perfectly.” He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back under him. “Flip over.” He ordered.

 

Once I was on my stomach, he gripped my hips and pulled me up onto my knees, my head still resting on the mattress. I didn’t question what he was doing because Tom had put me in this position many times.

 

He started laughing before he did anything though and I was confused and embarrassed, thinking he was laughing _at_ me.

 

“W-what’s so funny?” I stuttered, terrified of what he was going to say.

 

I felt him peel something off of me. “You had a button stuck to your arse.” I turned my head to see that he did have a button in his hand.

 

Lucius tossed the bit of plastic over his shoulder before returning his attention to me, his tongue skimming over my right cheek. I figured that’s where the indentation from the button must’ve been.

 

Suddenly he spanked me and I yelped. “Oh, don’t like that?”

 

“Not really.” I replied, hoping he wouldn’t do it again. Tom probably would have.

 

There was a moment when nothing happened before I felt something warm and wet prodding my entrance. I assumed it was a finger until it flattened out and started running over the pucker. That was when I figured out it was his tongue.

 

Lucius Malfoy had his _tongue_ nearly _in_ my ass. Tom absolutely _never_ would have put his mouth anywhere near _there_. Fuck, did it feel good though.

 

“Holy fuck, Lucius.” I moaned when the wet muscle pushed into me.

 

“I take it you’ve never been rimmed before.” He said after removing his tongue for a moment.

 

“N-no.”

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” I breathed. “Oh, Merlin, yes.”

 

When he dove back in, his hands grabbed my ass and pulled my cheeks apart to give him better access. Then I felt a finger wriggle its way in next to his tongue seconds later.

 

“Please.” I whined, desperately wanting more than just a single finger and a tongue inside me.

 

Lucius stopped and pulled away. I heard him open the jar and a moment later I was moaning loudly as a slick finger entered me.

 

After only a few twists and pumps, a second digit joined the first and immediately began scissoring to open me up for a bigger cock than I was used to. I was torn between wanting to be prepared properly so I wasn’t hurt and being prepared quickly so we could get to the fucking already.

 

I started getting impatient after several minutes of just those two fingers so I started pushing back, hard, desperately trying to get them deeper inside me to hit that one spot that would make me scream.

 

The fingers suddenly stopped and there was a harsh nip to my left butt cheek. “Patience, Harry. You don’t want to tear, do you?” I shivered from the huskiness of his voice and shook my head. “Good. Now just enjoy what I’m doing to you.”

 

Immediately after he finished speaking, Lucius' fingers withdrew and I whimpered at the loss. Only seconds later, they were back and three were being pushed into me. I groaned and rocked against them, still wanting more.

 

“Harry!” He reprimanded and lightly pinched my arse.

 

“I’m sorry! Just… more please!” I nearly sobbed from how badly I wanted him in me. He sighed and rested his forehead against my hip.

 

I cried out in pain when he suddenly spread his fingers wide then closed them again. He repeated it a few times before ramming them into me and finally striking my prostate. I choked on a moan and lost my breath for a minute.

 

“Aahhhh… please just fuck me already, please!!!” I begged pathetically and reached between my legs to find the release I’d been denied for far too long in my opinion.

 

In the blink of an eye, Lucius grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm around behind my back. It didn’t hurt, just surprised me. I felt him sit up fully on his knees before squeezing my wrist a little in warning and freeing it. I moved it back down and lifted my torso so I was on my hands and knees.

 

Then large hands grabbed my hips and my entrance was prodded. If I thought he felt big in my hand, he was fucking huge when he was inside me.

 

I bowed my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back tears from the pain of being stretched more than I was used to. He stopped once the head was in and I breathed again, willing myself to relax.

 

By the time his hips were pressing against my ass, my erection had almost completely wilted. It had _never_ hurt this bad with Tom. But then again, Tom was only about three quarters the size of Lucius.

 

Soft, large hands started running along my back and sides, soothing and relaxing me. It felt like an eternity later when I was finally ready for him to move. Lucius must have really been paying attention to me, too, because it seemed like he knew the exact moment I was ready.

 

Instead of his hands going back to my hips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and practically draped himself over my back. Again, I found myself comparing him to Tom.

 

Whenever _he_ had me like this, he stayed up right with a bruising grip on my hips or waist. Lucius touching so much of me at once made it feel more intimate somehow. It made me realize how little Tom and I touched beyond what was necessary. I liked Lucius’ way better.

 

When he pulled out, it was slow and I could feel every inch of him sliding along my inner walls. I felt, as much as heard, his groan vibrate through my body. I’d never heard anything so sexy in my entire life and my cock twitched with renewed interest.

 

As he thrust back in, his length brushed along my prostate and I nearly screamed. He then tightened his hold on me as he sped up a little and I began pushing back.

 

I noticed that when he thrust forward, it wasn’t just with his hips. He put his whole body behind it and used his arms around me to pull me back onto him. I had thought that Tom wanting to have sex with me meant that he actually _wanted_ me but this, it was difficult for me not to blurt out, “I love you!” Even if I didn’t actually feel it.

 

Then, all of a sudden, Lucius stopped. I froze, wondering for a moment if I actually said it out loud, until one of his hands slid around my shaft and started pumping it. He started placing kisses along my neck and shoulders and I realized just what an attentive lover he was. Anyone would be lucky to have him in bed with them.

 

Lucius continued to stroke my cock at an agonizingly slow pace and I, naturally wanting more, attempted to thrust into his hand. He groaned and tightened the arm that was still around me, holding me firmly against him so I couldn’t move. “Let me touch you.” He said simply.

 

I whimpered then moaned when his hand picked up the pace, occasionally palming the head and smearing the pre-come that I was leaking. His other hand slid up to my chest, I made sure to hold still, and started playing with my nipples with feather-light touches. The contrasting feelings had my orgasm slamming into me, my come spraying onto the blanket below.

 

My arms lost their strength and I collapsed with my arse still in the air and Lucius still inside me.

 

Before I recovered, he pulled out and turned me onto my back further over on the bed so that I wasn’t lying in my own fluids. Then, in one swift motion, he was inside me again, sliding over me as he moved.

 

I arched against him as my prostate was assaulted over and over again and my hands twisted in the covers.

 

“Lucius!” I gasped as I writhed beneath him, blooding rushing to fill my cock once again.

 

My legs and arms went around him and pulled him as close to me as possible. His arms slipped under my shoulder blades and held onto my shoulders, giving him more leverage to keep his hard, but slow, pace.

 

“Harry.” He moaned and tilted his head to press his lips to mine. Hearing my name in his silky voice had me answering his moan with one of my own. I slid my hands up his back to tangle in his white-blonde hair and keep our mouths together.

 

At that moment, I would have rather died than stop kissing him. This wasn’t just hard fucking like with Tom, again I couldn’t help but notice how much more I was enjoying being with Lucius, this was making love. I knew it, he knew it, hell, the bed we were on probably knew it.

 

My second orgasm came slowly. I felt it building up every step of the way. And when the pleasure peaked and crashed over me, I felt tears in my eyes. That was unexpected.

 

It was only a few moments later that Lucius stiffened and flooded me with the warmth of his seed. He rested his head against my neck until he could breathe a little better and then rolled off of me.

 

It was about a minute later that he finally spoke, sounding frantic. “Oh Merlin, Harry. Did I hurt you?” My confusion must’ve shown because he elaborated with, “You’re crying.”

 

I reached a hand up to wipe my face and realized that I was practically sobbing. When I opened my mouth to speak, all that came out was a croaking sound.

 

Lucius sat up suddenly and scrambled to the other end of the bed. I had no idea what he was doing until he came back with the jar of healing salve. He immediately dipped a finger in it, as it was still open, and moved to apply it.

 

Before he got anywhere near my entrance, I grabbed his wrist and stopped him. I cleared my throat and swallowed a couple of times before I tried speaking again. “I’m not hurt.”

 

“Are you sure?” I couldn’t believe how scared he looked. Hadn’t he originally come up to torture me or something? Maybe he was still drunk.

 

I nodded and let go of his hand. He scrapped the cream back into the jar and set it aside on a nightstand. Then to my surprise, he crawled up beside me and held me.

 

“Why are you crying?” He asked softly and ran a hand over my hair. I curled up against him and tried to make the tears stop but they wouldn’t.

 

“I… I d-don’t know.” I really didn’t. It didn’t even feel like I should be crying, but I was.

 

The arms around me tightened. “Tom.” It wasn’t a question.

 

I thought about all the comparisons I made between the two men over the last hour or so and it hit me; Tom didn’t care about my pleasure at all. The only reason he let me get off at all was to add to _his_ pleasure. Lucius just wanted me to feel good.

 

The first revelation led me to a second one and I snapped my head up to look Lucius in the face, my tears abruptly stopping. “I don’t like _him_ touching me.”

 

I mean, _obviously_ it felt good and being a teenager filled with raging hormones, I wasn’t adverse to someone else bringing me to orgasm but the fact that it was Tom, _Lord Voldemort_ , suddenly disgusted me. What I didn’t understand though, was why.

 

The two of us continued to lay together in silence, one of Lucius’ arms around me, the other hand running through my hair.

 

Sometime later, his hand stopped and the arm around me went limp. I looked up to see that he had fallen asleep and I shook his shoulder a little.

 

“Lucius.” I whispered. “Lucius.” All he did was grunt and roll onto his stomach. I figured he must’ve passed out from a combination of exhaustion and the alcohol that was in his system.

 

I found my wand and slipped out of bed. Then I went to his pile of clothes and repaired them before spelling them back onto him. It probably wouldn’t have been a good idea to let Tom find a _naked_ Lucius in my bed.

 

After that, I levitated him so that he was all the way over from the side of the bed that I was going to sleep on. I vanished the evidence of our sex from the bed and myself and found an extra blanket in a cupboard to cover him with.

 

When I was finished cleaning up, I dug through my clothes until I found a pair of pajamas, something I hadn’t worn since I’d woken up there over a month ago. I slipped into them, climbed back into bed, and was out before I could really think about anything that had happened that night.


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is late. On top of being in a car accident last month, one of my cats is sick and requires me to force feed him several times a day.

The next morning I was rudely woken by someone shouting.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in my consort’s bed?!”

 

I jerked up into a sitting position to see Tom standing on the other side of the bed, holding Lucius up by the collar of his shirt.

 

Grabbing my wand from the nightstand, I threw the first spell I could think of at him that wouldn’t hurt him, a leg-locker.

 

Tom swayed on his feet and dropped Lucius in favor of grabbing hold of the bed post nearest to him so he wouldn’t topple over. The blonde men fell to the floor; his legs still up on the bed and groaned, “Turn off the light.”

 

“HARRY!! Reverse this spell right now!!” Tom bellowed. I ignored him for a moment and got one of the pain relievers Snape had given me. “I said NOW!!”

 

“I’ll undo it if you listen first.” I said as I helped the hung-over wizard back onto the bed.

 

Tom obviously didn’t have his wand on him, otherwise he’d have done it himself, and so I wasn’t worried at the moment. I’d probably be in trouble later though.

 

“Make it quick.”

 

“Last night, Lucius came up here drunk off his arse. I figure he wanted to hurt me for… what happened. He fell over and started crying. I helped him onto the bed; he cried on me and talked for a while until he passed out.” I lied as I pushed the potion into Lucius’ hand.

 

Tom glared at Lucius. “Is that what happened?” He snarled.

 

Lucius tipped the potion back, looked at me and then him. “Honestly, I don’t even remember coming up here.”

 

“Alright, I listened.” He glared at me then. “Now undo it.”

 

With a flick of my wand, I whispered the counter-spell and his legs sprang apart. The first thing he did was pick up the empty vial.

 

“Where did you get these?”

 

“Snape. I had a really bad headache last week and asked him for a potion. He gave me a bunch of them and told me not to bug him again.” I hoped if Tom questioned Snape about it, the man would go along with it.

 

Tom stared at me for a moment then Lucius. “Fine. Harry, get ready for the day and meet me at breakfast in twenty minutes. Lucius, leave before I change my mind about punishing you and don’t come back for a few days.” He stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

 

I looked at Lucius and wondered if he really didn’t remember anything that happened. It was hard to tell since he was avoiding my gaze. He shifted uneasily for a moment before fleeing the room.

 

At breakfast, we were alone and Tom was being unusually quiet. I could only assume he was thinking up ways to punish me and I wondered if it would be for Lucius being in my bed, jinxing him, or both.

 

When we were finished, with me only having picked at my food again, Tom stood, took my elbow in a painful grip, and led me out of the dining room.

 

The entire way to our destination, which turned out to be his bedroom, he only said one thing. “You are not allowed to see your friends for three days.” I wanted to protest but he sensed it and jerked my arm in warning.

 

Once we were in his room, Tom shut the door behind us and led me to the end of his bed. “Strip.” He commanded. I did so without looking at him.

 

When I was naked, he stepped behind me and forced me to my knees. Then he grabbed my wrists and tied something around them. I looked up as he was attaching the other end of the cord to one of the many loops that were part of the design of the bed’s footboard.

 

Tom walked away and I heard him rummaging through something. He came back a moment later and crouched next to me. “Open up.” He said and brought a vial to my lips. I didn’t want to know what he would do to me if I disobeyed so I did it.

 

After I drank the potion, he left me again and I heard the sound of the glass vial being set down. When he came back over, he stood right behind me and a sharp crack rent the air.

 

I turned and twisted my head around as best as I could in my position to see what had made that sound. My eyes widened in fear when I saw a whip held tightly in his hand.

 

“You will get ten, five for allowing another man in your bed and five for daring to cast a spell on me, especially when I was unarmed.” Tom explained. “If you struggle or attempt to escape, each infraction will earn you another two strikes. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Y-yes.” I stuttered, still staring at the strip of leather.

 

“Head down, I don’t want to accidentally hit that pretty face of yours.” Tom said with a smile that just didn’t fit with the mood of the room. However, I did agree that I didn’t want to get struck in the face, so I listened.

 

I could hear him pacing and feel him watching me, like he was trying to decide where exactly he wanted the first blow to land.

 

_Crack!_

 

I was so surprised when it finally came, I didn’t even cry out.

 

_Crack!_

 

I whimpered, my eyes squeezing shut.

 

“Do you think I enjoy hurting you?” I was too afraid to respond.

 

_Crack!_

 

I screamed.

 

“Answer me!”

 

“Yes.” I whispered.

 

_Crack!_

 

I felt tears running down my cheeks. Each strike was harder than the one before it and they weren’t evenly spaced.

 

_Crack!_

 

I realized too late that instead of screaming, I moaned. I didn’t have any time to think about that as the next blow came.

 

_Crack!_

 

Another moan passed my lips and I noticed they were starting to feel different. It still hurt, but it felt good too.

 

_Crack!_

 

I nearly screamed again but this time it was in pleasure. That’s when I opened my eyes and saw that I had an erection. I only felt the confusion for a moment before...

 

_Crack!_

 

Now I was even dripping pre-come.

 

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

 

The last two blows came one right after the other and the world exploded in bright light.

 

When I came back to awareness, I was hanging limply from my bindings, panting, and shaking.

 

“What… what did you do to me?” I asked hoarsely.

 

Tom mumbled something before freeing my hands and I collapsed in the puddle of come. He picked me up effortlessly and dropped me on the bed as he replied, “The potion I gave you temporarily makes your brain register most pain as pleasure.”

 

Before I had time to respond, he took hold of my ankles and positioned me so I was bent over the side of the bed. The next thing I knew, I was being taken dry and unprepared.

 

A scream tore from my throat but I wasn’t sure if it was from pain or pleasure. I had never felt so conflicted in my entire life.

 

My hands clenched and twisted in the sheets beneath me as he continued to pound into me, his way made easier once I started bleeding. But there was still pleasure and I just couldn’t help it when I started thrusting back.

 

His movements became more erratic as he sped up. Then he grunted and stilled as I felt the warmth of his release fill me, triggering a second orgasm from me. My throat was so hoarse that I could only whimper my satisfaction.

 

Tom pulled away and I slid to the floor, unable to hold up even my own weight.

 

My back was stinging and I hissed in pain. I realized that I wasn’t even on the floor anymore. I’d somehow been put on the bed without my noticing. I hissed again when my back was touched.

 

“The potion has worn off?” Tom asked softly. I nodded with one cheek pressed against the bedding.

 

I felt something warm, wet, and soft sliding across my back. The pain from it made me wince and my breath hitch. “It hurts.” I whimpered pitifully.

 

Another hand started running gently through my hair as he replied, “I know it does. But I have to clean them so they don’t get infected and so I can heal them.” The cloth went lower and cleaned my thighs and buttocks, just barely touching my sore entrance.

 

When it came time for the salve to be applied, I cried out and shied away from the touch. A hand reached out and grabbed the back of my neck, holding me still.

 

“It’ll hurt a lot worse if I don’t heal these and they become infected. Now, hold still or I’ll tie you down.” I swallowed hard and did what I was told.

 

Tom sat me up when he was finished applying the cream to all of my wounds and took hold of my chin, looking me square in the eye. “I do _not_ enjoy hurting you, as you seem to think, perhaps as part of a game where we had safe words and such, but not as punishment. I had to teach you a lesson though. I expect you learned that lesson?” He raised a non-existent brow at me.

 

I nodded but couldn’t help feeling that he was lying to me. If he hadn’t enjoyed hurting me, why would he have given me that potion? Why would he have gotten hard from it? He had to be lying.

 

Tom stood and began dressing himself. “There are a few things at the school that need my approval. I’ll be gone for lunch but I should be back in time for dinner. If I have not arrived by then, you will wait a half hour before eating where you choose, unless I have sent word otherwise to Severus. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Tom.” I replied quietly and brought my knees to my chest. It may have been summer but the mansion was always chilly inside and I was still naked.

 

“Get dressed and run along.” Tom said as he headed for the door. “I’d suggest leaving your shirt off though. Those wounds need to breath while they finish healing and the fabric will probably irritate them and make them sting.” I ignored him and slipped my shirt over my head. It was immediately clear that he was right but I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

 

Once I was dressed, I joined him at the door and he opened it. He gestured for me to precede him through the door then followed me out.

 

We walked down the hall together until we reached my room. “I trust you can find something to entertain yourself without setting foot on the second floor? Otherwise there may be a repeat of this morning’s events.”

 

I tried to suppress a shudder but failed. “I’m sure I can find something to do.” I said softly, staring at my hand which was placed on the doorknob. There was one thing I really wanted to do, but I doubted I’d be allowed outside without him, if at all, and I was a little afraid to ask.

 

Before he turned away though, I blurted out, “Can I go flying?”

 

Tom brought a finger to his chin, as he tended to do when he was thinking. “Not outside.” He finally replied. “If you want to that badly, you can move aside all the furniture and fly in the library. It is plenty large enough.” It was more than I expected.

 

He walked away after I nodded but then stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at me. “Perhaps I will take you with me next time so you can see the progress with the school and I’ll let you spend some time on the quidditch pitch.” I smiled a little when he turned back.

 

I couldn’t deny that the possibility made me happy.

 

Once he was gone, I went into my room, shut the door behind me, and, momentarily forgetting about my back, leaned against it.

 

Almost immediately, I pushed away from it and tore my shirt off of me. The air hitting my skin quickly soothed the wounds.

 

I flopped onto my bed on my stomach and noticed I was tired, even though it was only about ten-thirty in the morning. It wasn’t long before I was asleep.

 

When I woke back up, it was nearly three in the afternoon. I was starving since I hadn’t eaten much at the last two meals so I had a large late lunch. Then I spent the rest of the afternoon swooping around the library. It wasn’t the same as being in fresh air, but it would do for now.

 

Tom arrived fifteen minutes after dinner was supposed to start. Usually Lucius was there, if not all three of them, but we were accompanied by only Snape as the Malfoys were probably making arrangements for Narcissa.

 

Before dessert was served, Tom announced he was going to bed early and that I could either go to his room when I was ready or go to my own. I was shocked that he wasn’t making me go with him right then. Not a day had gone by that he hadn’t taken me to bed before going to sleep, aside from the two nights he had been gone. It was difficult for me to believe he was giving me a break after this morning.

 

I opted to sleep in my own room that night.


	6. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so much time to post this chapter. My kitty didn't make it and I've been really down. This is actually the first time I've been on my laptop since I last posted.

The next two days went by far too slowly for my liking. I almost literally had nothing to do to occupy my time. Books wouldn’t hold my attention long enough and just seemed to make time move even slower.

 

I tried hanging out with Snape once since the man never seemed to leave, made me wonder if he actually lived there. Apparently my very presence annoyed him though, and I ended up hiding from him under Tom’s desk for half a day. Thankfully, Tom wasn’t working in his study that day.

 

Surprisingly, Tom let me go back to my room every night when he was finished with me. I couldn’t stay in the same bed as him all night. It was just too weird having the same hands that whipped me, hold me all night.

 

On the third morning after my punishment, I woke up with a smile on my face. I showered and did all that other morning stuff before practically skipping down to breakfast. Nearly choking myself trying to finish quickly ended up being a waste when Tom made me stay until he and Severus were done as well.

 

When he finally let me go, I rushed to the second floor but stopped halfway down the hall. I was suddenly afraid. What would they think if they saw the still fading marks on my back? Would they be disgusted with me? Similar thoughts continued to swirl around my head.

 

The guy guarding the door took a step forward and pointed at it with his thumb. “You want in or not?” I turned and ran.

 

Once I reached my room, I kicked the door open so hard it bounced off the wall and nearly came back to hit me in the face. I caught it in time and slammed it closed behind me as I walked in.

 

I ran my hands through my hair and gripped it. “What the hell is wrong with me?” I shouted. “I get fucked and turn into a completely different person, a coward.” I kicked the leg of my bed. That only succeeded in breaking at least one of my toes, but it seemed to ground me and clear my head a little.

 

Sitting down, I rubbed my abused scalp. “Ok.” I said to myself. “I’ll wait until tomorrow, give my back another day to heal and I won’t tell them about that part of my punishment.”

 

I spent the rest of the day lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and trying not to think. It worked surprisingly well.

 

By the time breakfast the next morning rolled around, I was dead set on seeing my friends. I still hadn’t figured out what I had been afraid of or why but I didn’t care. I wasn’t going to let it affect me that day.

 

I walked slowly and calmly to the second floor this time. But before I made into the hallway with the door in it, a hand fell on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

 

When I looked back, I was mildly surprised to see Lucius standing there. Tom must’ve let him come back already.

 

“Can we talk?” I glanced down the hall toward the corner I would have to turn before I could see the door then back at him.

 

“Sure.” I replied. I wanted to talk to him anyway but I hadn’t been sure how I would approach him or even if I’d be able to speak to him again.

 

Lucius lightly took me by the arm and led me to the opposite side where the three guest rooms were. He ushered me into the middle one, shutting and locking the door behind us. Then he spent a full two minutes setting up charms around the room. I recognized some of them as silencing spells, locking spells, and a notice-me-not but none of the others.

 

I saw him take a deep breath before turning to face me. He seemed to struggle with where to start. Finally he gestured to two comfy looking chairs in front of a fireplace and said, “Why don’t we sit?”

 

“Ok.” I sank into one of the chairs and watched him drop into the other one. It was surreal to see Lucius, a normally calm and powerful man, fidgeting under my curious gaze.

 

“Is something wrong?” I asked as it became obvious he didn’t have any idea where to begin.

 

“Of course, not.” He stated harshly and seemed to have pulled himself together, though his leg would occasionally shake or bounce nervously. “Based off the fact that we’re both still alive, I take it he believed your lie the other morning?”

 

“Yeah. Unless he does know and he’s just waiting for me to confess, but I doubt it.” I replied with a small shrug.

 

Lucius’ hardened expression dropped for a moment. “Did he hurt you?”

 

I looked away from him. “Well… sort of.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. “He gave me a potion that made me feel pleasure instead of pain; I didn’t know what it was at the time. Then he… he whipped me and—”

 

“He whipped you?!” Lucius sounded incredulous.

 

“Yeah but like I said, he gave me a po—”

 

“Turn around.”

 

“What?”

 

“Turn. Around.” He repeated a little more forcefully. I twisted in my seat so I was still sitting in the chair but my back was toward him.

 

Suddenly my shirt was being pulled up and gentle fingers were running along the fading marks on my back. I could only hope that he interpreted my pleasured shudder as fear or a chill from the sudden rush of air.

 

Behind me, Lucius released a sigh. “Good. At least he healed you.” My shirt was put back in place and I turned around to see him sitting back down.

 

It was silent for a while until he asked, “ _I_ didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

I chuckled. “You asked me the same thing afterward.”

 

“I… did?”

 

“You were pretty drunk I think. How much do you remember?” I asked.

 

“Most of it, just not clearly.” He replied with an intense look of concentration. “I can’t remember anything either of us said but I do recall that I was the one who instigated the… um…”

 

“The sex?” I supplied with a small smirk. It was both hilarious and unnerving to see Lucius Malfoy so flustered.

 

“Yes… that.”

 

“Are you afraid of something, besides Tom I mean?” I asked softly.

 

Lucius stayed silent and wouldn’t even look at me now. It seemed like he was trying to figure out how to word what he was thinking but I was quickly growing impatient.

 

Finally, I stood up and said, “Fine. If you’ve got nothing to say, I’m leaving.” I didn’t want to waste time I could be spending with people that actually wanted to talk to me.

 

I stalked to the door and pulled it open, only for a hand to forcefully slam it shut again. Another hand settled on my hip as I looked at the one blocking my exit.

 

“I watched the memory of that night in my pensieve.” He started quietly. “There’s no sound because I literally have no memory of any of the words we spoke, it gets very fuzzy toward the end, and goes completely black almost immediately after I finished. But I could still see the look on my face and on yours and I vaguely remember what I felt during that time. I know you and I felt the same thing because our expressions were almost identical, beyond just the carnal pleasure of the moment.

 

“I’ve been trying to figure out what I was feeling but I just can’t describe it. I was… it just felt…”

 

“Right.” I whispered. I could feel him relax behind me.

 

Suddenly, I was flipped around and a pair of soft lips was on mine before a sly tongue slipped between them. My wrists were pinned to the door next to my head as our tongues curled and danced around each other. When he pulled away, I was dazed, breathing hard, and could barely think.

 

“What… what is this?” I asked breathily.

 

Lucius buried his face in my neck. “Merlin, I wish I knew.” He whispered, his soft breath tickling me. “At the risk of sounding like a sap… or a woman, I’ve never felt the way I did that night. I like it and wish to feel that way again. As well as find out if you really felt it too.”

 

I wrapped one arm around him and tangled the fingers of my other hand in his hair to pull his head back so we could see each other.

 

“No, I’ve never felt that way, yes, I liked it and I’d very much like to feel it again.” I said passionately before pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

 

As we kissed, Lucius’ arms slid behind my thighs and hoisted me up the door. I wrapped my legs around him and our erections pressed together, eliciting a deep moan from both of us.

 

Using his weight to hold me up against the door, Lucius’ deft fingers began undoing my jeans. He pulled them, along with my boxers, down far enough to expose my needy hole that was just begging to be filled by him.

 

“You wouldn’t… happen to have… any lubricant on you… wouldn’t you?” He asked between short, deep kisses.

 

I hummed a no between our joined lips and used my hold on his hair to keep us together when I felt him trying to pull away. This man was an amazing kisser.

 

When he finally managed to break the kiss, three fingers prodded my lips. I didn’t have to be a genius to know where he was headed with that, even if I had never used saliva as lube before.

 

I eagerly pulled the digits into my mouth, sucking and slurping them obscenely while swirling my tongue around them.

 

Lucius bent down and started lapping at and sucking on my neck hard enough for me to get pleasure from it, but soft enough to not leave a mark. We wouldn’t want to get caught from such a stupid mistake now would we?

 

With a groan, the blonde man pulled his fingers from my mouth and seconds later I felt one slip inside me, almost immediately followed by a second one. I knew exactly why he did that; he could feel that I was still loosened from the night before. Most likely, I’d never tighten back up completely because of how often Tom fucked me, even when he heals me afterward.

 

I hissed a little when a third finger was added but moaned gutturally when he struck my prostate a moment later.

 

“Now, please now.” I begged as he continued to assault that bundle of nerves. To show my desperation, I pushed aside his robe and undid his pants, freeing his wonderfully large cock.

 

His fingers left me and even though I knew something much better was coming, I whined at the loss.

 

Lucius spit on his hand a few times and spread the liquid over his shaft. “This is probably going to hurt.” He said as he lined himself up a few moments later.

 

“Don’t care, just fuck me.” He was inside me an instant later, buried to the hilt and I cried out. “Wait… wait a second.” I panted. I knew he would anyway but I just wanted to make sure he did.

 

“Tell me when.” He grunted before kissing me with everything he had.

 

After a small eternity, the pain was finally gone. I pulled away to breathe and said, “Now.”

 

With a tight hold on my hips, Lucius pulled out and lifted me as well. It stung a bit but I ignored it as I pushed back down onto him when he thrust up slowly.

 

It only took a few slow, deep thrusts for him to find my prostate. He made sure to keep that angle as he sped up and pulled me down harder.

 

I threw my head back against the door, my eyes squeezing shut and my mouth dropping open. “Oh fuck yes.” I hissed as I gripped his shoulders for leverage to lift myself better.

 

“Harry. _Harry!_ ” He growled in my ear as he emptied himself inside me.

 

The force of his release hitting that spot and the heat filling me pushed me over the edge of an amazing orgasm that I had only ever felt the likes of twice before, both with him.

 

“Lucius.” I moaned weakly when the pleasure subsided. He slipped out of me before lowering us to the floor so we could recover.

 

We sat silently side by side against the door, our breathing still harsh and our hearts racing. I groaned and dropped my head into his lap. “This sucks.” I so eloquently stated. A hand started running through my hair and Lucius hummed in agreement.

 

A minute or two later, I felt something moving against the back of my head and the hand stopped.

 

“Harry.” I turned my head so I was looking up at him. “Unless you want a second round, I suggest you get your head out of my lap.” I sat up and looked down to see his still exposed cock was half hard already.

 

“Probably not a good idea.” I said with a small smile.

 

Lucius stood up and tucked himself back into his pants before offering me his hand. I winced as I stood and rubbed a hand over my stinging back side.

 

“Here, let me help with that.” He pulled out his wand and cast a couple of spells on me, including a cleaning charm. Most of the pain melted away but it came back full force for a few seconds when I moved the wrong way, such as bending over to pull my pants back up.

 

“You should go.” He said softly without looking at me. I was feeling it too. Neither of us wanted me to leave.

 

I turned back to the door and as I opened it, it was slammed closed again. It was like déjà vu as I was spun around and kissed as if his life depended on it. I returned it with the same desperation.

 

When we separated, Lucius rested his forehead against mine and ran a finger down my cheek. “I’ll see you again?” He half asked, half stated.

 

“Please?” I whispered, on the verge of tears.

 

With one last, slow, sweet, deep kiss, we parted. Lucius pulled the door open and pushed me out of the room before he could change his mind, slamming the door for the third time.

 

And that was how our affair began.


	7. Big News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish posting this story, however, I probably won't be writing for a good while. First my cat died. And now my fiance left me. I am devastated and emotionally exhausted right now.

Before I knew it, it was the day before my birthday.

 

Two months. It had been two months since we lost the war. Two months since I was forced to be the Dark Lord’s consort. And barely one month since I started secretly seeing the man I really wanted to be with.

 

At the same time though, if Tom hadn’t won, then I never would have found Lucius. If I could trade Lucius so that we would have won, I don’t think I would be able to.

 

I know a month isn’t a long time, but he kept me grounded and sane. And it wasn’t just about sex. Sometimes we just talked. Granted, the talking usually came after amazing sex, but still, there’s talking.

 

After my punishment was up, Tom started requesting that I sleep in his room again. I couldn’t very well say no without risking more punishment, but I managed to get away with only every other night.

 

It was almost a week after our second encounter that Lucius came to my room in the middle of the night. We didn’t have sex that night, only talked. Both of us were too afraid of getting caught to do anything more.

 

We came up with a simple plan so that he would know if I was in my room or Tom’s. If my bedroom door was open at night, I wasn’t there. If it was shut, then I was. It worked out well. I’d leave Tom’s room around eleven and Lucius would show up about an hour later.

 

During the day, we’d find reasons to interact without being too conspicuous. I asked him to tutor me since I missed my last year of school and of course, he readily agreed.

 

It wasn’t until a week before my birthday that Tom came looking for me in the library where I was sitting at a desk with Lucius almost literally breathing down my neck. I told Tom exactly what we were doing and showed him the charms text book I was reading and the blonde man was trying to get me to memorize.

 

Tom believed it and was just glad Lucius and I hadn’t tried to kill each other. Although, I think the fact that we weren’t technically lying did help a lot.

 

It was around the same time that Tom found us in the library that I started getting sick. I started throwing up almost every morning and he had me practically bed ridden. If I wanted to see my friends, I had to tell him which ones and he’d go get them for me. He wouldn’t take my word for it that, other than the vomiting, I felt fine.

 

The only good thing that really came out of it was the fact that Tom barely touched me more than was absolutely necessary. I’m not sure if it was because he didn’t want to get sick or because he didn’t want me doing anything strenuous until I was better. Either way, I was grateful for the reprieve.

 

What made it even better was that I got entire week where I only had sex twice with Tom and many, many times with Lucius. He believed me when I said I was fine other than the one or two extra trips to the bathroom.

 

Just in case though, he cast a few simple diagnostic spells that he knew on me. Nothing came up in the results and the moment he was sure I wasn’t contagious, he pounced on me. That had been a fun night.

 

The night before my birthday, was a ‘my room’ night. I was nearly ready to pass out by the time I’d made it to my room. I’d been rather tired a lot lately, but I shrugged it off as an effect of having so much sex.

 

I had planned on telling Lucius I was too tired to do much that night when he got there, until I opened my door to see him naked, hard, and tied to my headboard. My cock went from soft to erect so fast, I’m surprised I didn’t pass out… or come on the spot.

 

When the ability to think returned to me, I shut the door and locked it before rushing to my bed and trying to suck Lucius’ soul out through his mouth, not unlike a dementor but much, much more erotic and a lot less literal.

 

By the time I pulled away, I’d stripped myself down to my shirt. Taking it off would have involved ending the kiss, something I hated to do.

 

“Happy Birthday, Harry.” Lucius whispered once I’d taken my shirt off.

 

“Thanks.” I whispered back as I straddled his waist. Then I lifted myself up, grabbed a hold of his hard on, and sank down onto it, eliciting a loud groan from both of us. One advantage to being with Tom before him was we could skip the pesky preparation step and get to the good stuff.

 

To give myself a moment to adjust to Lucius’ larger size, I leaned down for a kiss. It was slow and sweet at first and I smirked into it as we grew more passionate and he attempted to pull his hands free. I broke the kiss to allow us oxygen and Lucius cursed under his breath.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have made them so tight.” He grumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear. Turning pleading eyes on me, he whispered, “Please untie me, Harry.”

 

“I don’t think I will.” I said teasingly as I lifted myself up before dropping back down.

 

Lucius and I remained joined at the hips for an hour.

 

After my first orgasm, I had untied him and he, still being hard, flipped us over and pounded into me until I was screaming my second release and I felt him erupt inside me. I was completely boneless and nearly unconscious by the time Lucius moved off of me.

 

“Harry.” He whispered.

 

“Hmm?” I mumbled tiredly and snuggled into his chest.

 

“I should probably go.” He said as he ran a hand through my hair a few times.

 

I clung to him tighter. “No.” I whined. I hated that he had to leave me every night he was here.

 

“It would be very bad if Tom were to catch us.” He said reasonably. But reason wasn’t exactly processing properly in my mind in my exhausted state.

 

“Tom… bad.” I murmured. I could feel Lucius’ chest rumble with his chuckling before he pulled my nearly limp limbs off of him.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Lucius whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead. I was asleep before he left the room.

 

~!~

 

The next morning, Tom found me bent over the toilet in my bathroom emptying the, very little, contents of my stomach into it.

 

“That’s it, Harry. I am having Poppy take a look at you after breakfast.” He stated with finality as we headed down to the dining room.

 

“Why?” I whined petulantly.

 

“Because you are obviously sick and showing no signs of getting any better.” He replied sternly.

 

“Fine.” I crossed my arms and fell back a few steps so I didn’t have to look at his face.

 

The moment we entered the dining hall, a disgusting smell assaulted my nose and I covered it with my sleeve. “What is that smell?” I asked, my voice coming out slightly distorted from the grip on my nose.

 

“It’s just breakfast, Potter.” Snape replied, being the only other person in attendance that morning. “The same things the house-elves serve every morning.”

 

As I sat down, I warily searched the table for anything odd that could be producing the foul odor. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but I didn’t put anything on my plate for fear that something may have been added to one of the normal dishes.

 

“You have to eat something, Harry.” Tom said as he pushed a plate of scrambled eggs toward me.

 

My stomach churned from the smell coming off the fluffy looking eggs and I jumped up from my seat. I made it three steps from the table before doubling over, hands on my knees, and vomiting nothing more than bile, as my stomach was completely empty from this morning.

 

I quickly vanished the puddle of sick before my knees gave out and I collapsed to the floor, shaking.

 

There was the sound of shoes clacking across the floor for a few steps. I looked up to see Tom standing over me, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered as I looked back at the floor.

 

Without a word, Tom scooped me up and carried me all the way back to my room. I realized I must’ve been even smaller than I thought since holding me seemed to use little effort on his part.

 

“Stay.” He commanded after laying me in my bed. I curled up on my side facing the open door while I waited for him to come back. A few minutes later he was back with Madam Pomfrey on his heel.

 

Tom pointed at me with an almost accusatory finger and said, “He has been sick for nearly a week now and insists that nothing is wrong. I disagree, especially after the incident at breakfast.”

 

With a small frown, the medi-witch looked from Tom to me. “Come here, Mr. Potter, and tell me everything that doesn’t seem right.” She said softly and patted the edge of the bed.

 

I straightened myself before crawling over to where she wanted me and sitting with my legs over the side. “Can you make him leave?” I asked in a whisper and stared at my fidgeting hands.

 

“Of course, dear.” She said and patted my shoulder before turning to Tom. “He requests that you leave.”

 

He scowled at her but seemed to understand the importance of privacy during a medical exam and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

“That’s better.” Pomfrey said with a soft smile. “Now then, can you tell me what symptoms you have?”

 

“I-I’ve been throwing up a lot for the past few days, maybe… maybe a week.” I started with a slight stutter. “And a little while ago, something at breakfast smelled really, really bad to me. I wasn’t sure what it was and I was too afraid to eat. Tom tried to give me scrambled eggs. I smelled them and it made me sick.

 

“I guess I’ve also been a lot more tired than usual lately. I thought it was just from having too much… um…” I really did not want to talk to her about my sex life, especially since part of it could potentially get me killed.

 

“Intercourse?” She so helpfully supplied. I nodded and bit my lip.

 

“But it’s not just afterwards now. I’m still tired in the morning no matter how much sleep I get.” I finished.

 

“I see. Anything else, maybe something that seems insignificant? Are you in any pain?” She asked professionally.

 

“Well… my chest kind of hurts. But I’ve been bent over so many hard surfaces lately; I figured it was just from that.” I said as quickly as I could, my face burning in embarrassment.

 

“I believe I know what the problem is, Mr. Potter.” Madam Pomfrey said once I was done. “I can’t be certain without testing you first, but I think that you’re pregnant.”

 

“Are all of you in on that joke?” I bit out.

 

“It’s not a joke, young man. Wizards _can_ get pregnant.”

 

I didn’t know what else to do, so I burst into tears. “I’m dead. He’s going to kill me. I’m dead.” I sobbed uncontrollably.

 

“He wouldn’t!” The woman exclaimed. “After all, it’s his own fault. He knew it was a possibility and should have taken the proper steps to avoid such a situation if he didn’t want to be in it.” I just cried harder.

 

“I ca— I can’t…” I choked.

 

“Would you like me to tell him?” I buried my face in my hands and nodded.

 

Pomfrey went into the hallway, leaving the door open just a crack. I heard nothing until there was an enraged shout of, “What?!”

 

A moment later, the door flew open and Tom came in with Madam Pomfrey a step behind him. “How did this happen?” He bellowed.

 

“I-I don’t… I d-don’t know.” I cried.

 

“Harry didn’t even know wizards were capable of bearing children.” The medi-witch stated sternly.

 

“He didn’t? Just more proof of Dumbledore’s incompetence as headmaster. There was a mandatory class that covered all of that when I was in school. Either way, I’m always careful.” He ranted.

 

Thinking fast and remembering my theory from the first night with Lucius, I whispered, “Not always.”

 

“What did you say?” Tom hissed.

 

“T-that weird s-spell you always cast on me, that w-was supposed to keep th-this from happening, r-right?” I asked with a little more control over myself.

 

“Yes” He answered warily, probably wondering where I was headed.

 

“The d-day you punished m-me. You forgot it.” I said with a sniffle. We both knew what day I was talking about.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, slightly calmer now.

 

I nodded for what felt the millionth time. “I didn’t know what it was for so I paid attention when you’d say the incantation to try and figure out what it was.” I lied, hoping he took my slightly shaking voice as me still being upset.

 

Tom thought about it for a moment, a finger on his chin like always, before he nodded to himself. “I believe you. It is plausible that, in my anger and loss of control, I forgot.” I had never felt so relieved in my entire life.

 

He turned to Madam Pomfrey. “Go find Severus and ask for a pregnancy testing potion. If he doesn’t have any, tell him to go purchase one immediately.” She nodded and left.

 

Once she was gone, Tom’s expression softened more than I ever thought possible. “Are you alright with this?”

 

I wanted to say no, but I knew it would have been a lie. It was my baby, my family. How could I not be ok with it?

 

“Yeah.” I whispered with the tiniest of smiles. Then a thought occurred to me. “A-are you?”

 

Tom sighed and sat next to me. “I can’t say it’s something I’ve thought about or planned on, but I suppose having an heir wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

 

I should have known he would think of it that way. All I could really do now was pray that the child didn’t get Lucius’ hair.


	8. Telling Him

It was over an hour before Madam Pomfrey returned with an unfamiliar potion in hand. It changed colors, starting light blue then pink and back again.

 

After taking it, she had me lift up my shirt and she put the tip of her wand on my stomach. She said an incantation I’d never heard before and the end of her wand started glowing green.

 

“That confirms it. You are pregnant, Mr. Potter.” Pomfrey stated as she moved back a few steps.

 

“And this isn’t just a big joke?” I asked, putting my shirt back down.

 

“Of course, not! Who would joke about such a thing?” She asked incredulously. I just shrugged.

 

“Harry.” Tom said to get my attention. “I would like you to go to my room and wait for me while I escort Poppy back downstairs.”

 

“Ok.” I said with a little nod.

 

Tom stood and motioned for Madam Pomfrey to follow him. At the door however, he stopped and turned back to me. “Do you want to tell your friends yourself or would you prefer if she did it for you?” He asked.

 

That had completely escaped my mind. It was going to be difficult to lie to them about the real father of the baby.

 

“I-I want to tell them.” I said with a slight stutter. He looked at Madam Pomfrey.

 

“If you disobey his wishes, you will be severely punished.” He told her in a menacing voice. Even I shivered in fear.

 

Crossing her arms, she sternly said, “I would never break Healer/Patient confidentiality.” Tom narrowed his eyes dangerously at her but didn’t say anything. He just turned and left the room.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” She said sadly before following him out the door.

 

Tom decided to take the entire day off, the first time he had done so since I’d been there. He barely took two minutes getting back to his room to find me sitting on his bed, staring at the floor.

 

He got into bed and _asked_ me to join him _without_ demanding I take off my clothes first. It was already a weird enough day before that and it was barely ten o’clock.

 

Tom was lying on his back with his hands behind his bald head. I sat against the headboard on ‘my side’ of the bed.

 

“Lie down, Harry.” He said, glancing up at me. I wasn’t sure if it was an order or a request so I slid down the bed and rolled onto my stomach, folding my arms under my head and resting my cheek on them.

 

It was silent for a while and I didn’t even realize I was falling asleep until a hand started running up and down my back. I cracked my eyes open to see Tom had rolled onto his side and was staring down at me with a frown on his face.

 

He was obviously thinking and not actually looking at me because it took him a minute to notice I was watching him.

 

“You can go to sleep if you wish.” He said softly, still looking at me but not really seeing me.

 

I swallowed a lump in my throat. “Are you mad at me?” I asked timidly.

 

Tom growled, more to himself than me. “I want to be.” He answered honestly. “But I know this is a result of my own stupidity.” I felt his hand tighten into a fist in the back of my shirt.

 

I closed my eyes again so that he wouldn’t be able to read the emotions swimming in them. I didn’t want him to see just how afraid I was at that moment. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep.

 

After lunch, I went to visit my friends for a while. I knew they’d want to wish me Happy Birthday. But I was surprised when I got there and they had a whole party waiting for me. It seemed Tom had given them permission and provided them with everything they would need.

 

After spending a few hours with them, I realized I was tired, again. So I trudged my way back to my room for another nap. I had decided against telling them about my pregnant state that day, as I didn’t want to spoil everyone’s fun.

 

I don’t think I was out for even an hour when I woke up to the feeling of weight on my arse and hands running along my naked back. It took me a minute to figure out what exactly was wrong with the picture, but then I finally remembered I hadn’t taken my clothes off before falling asleep.

 

For a moment, I just laid there and enjoyed the feeling. The light rubbing turned into a massage and I moaned lowly as my cock started to harden.

 

“Lower, L-ohhhh.” Right as I was about to say Lucius’ name, I realized something and purposely cut myself off with a moan. Just the fact that I was in my own room had me believing it was my wonderful, blonde lover. But Lucius wouldn’t have spelled my clothes off in my sleep, at least, not without my prior consent.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Tom said as he continued to work the tension from my shoulders. It surprised me to hear him say that, even if it had been in a flat and emotionless tone.

 

Suddenly, I felt like crying. I buried my face in my arms and tried to hide it from him, but it didn’t work very well.

 

I both felt and heard the man above me sigh. I doubted it was because of my predicament, but his own, having to deal with a pregnant consort and all. The thought just made me cry harder and wish that Lucius was there instead.

 

A few minutes past where Tom continued to massage my back, but he didn’t seem to be as into it as he was when he started. Finally he just got off of me and redressed himself.

 

“In light of today’s events, and the fact that it _is_ your birthday, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day.” I honestly wasn’t sure if he truly meant it or if he just didn’t feel like dealing with emotional me at the moment. But quite frankly, I didn’t care because it meant I’d be away from him.

 

When I was finally alone, I got up and put my clothes on. I was afraid that if he came back for any reason and saw I was still naked that he would decide to fuck me anyway.

 

By that time, it was starting to get dark and I figured it was nearly time for dinner. I wasn’t the least bit hungry though, and not just because I had stuffed myself full of cake at the party.

 

As I was about to leave my room, there was a tap on the door and it open shortly after. I turned to see Tom standing there. “Are you coming down to dinner?”

 

I rubbed the back of my neck and stared down at the floor. “I’m not really hungry right now, but I’ll still come down if you want me to.” I replied.

 

The struggle that played across Tom’s face was nearly tangible. It was obvious he was torn between making me come down for dinner to maintain his precious control and letting his pregnant consort remain comfortable and stress free. The next year or so was not going to be entirely pleasant, for anyone.

 

Tom pinched the bridge of what would have been his nose and gritted out, “If you _truly_ do not wish to attend dinner, I won’t force you. But, I would greatly prefer if you were in attendance, whether you eat or not.”

 

Keeping my face blank was incredibly difficult, but I still wasn’t really looking at him, so I focused on my answer. “I guess… I’ll just come down then.” I said softly. Going along with his wishes made life easier for everyone. He was happy and it wasn’t a terrible inconvenience for me, at least. There was a semblance of a smile on his face before he turned to make his way to the dining hall.

 

Dinner was mostly quiet, with only a few people in attendance. The remaining Malfoys were there as were a two or three random Death Eaters I didn’t know. Snape was gone more often than not lately, probably helping with the school.

 

Tom suddenly cleared his throat. “Harry and I have an announcement to make.” The light chatter at the other end of the table stopped. “We are expecting a child.” He could’ve asked me if I was okay with him telling people.

 

I stared at my plate, red faced. I couldn’t look up. I didn’t want to see the expression on Lucius’ face. Was he shocked or outraged? I didn’t really want to know right now.

 

The next night couldn’t come fast enough.

 

I paced my room, anxiously awaiting my beautiful lover’s appearance. He had to know it was his child. This was dangerous territory we were in and I couldn’t let him continue on unprepared. Finally, the door creaked open and I whipped around to see a stone-faced Lucius entering the room.

 

We stared at each other for a few long seconds after the door was closed. Neither of us seemed to know what to say. So finally, I just blurted out, “It’s yours.”

 

Lucius visibly relaxed. “You’re sure?”

 

I nodded. “He always uses a contraceptive spell on me. He never forgets and he really believed me that he did.”

 

“Good. I don’t think I could handle the idea of you carrying his child. He doesn’t deserve such a joy.” Lucius stated.

 

“But what are we going to do?” I suddenly sobbed. “What if he finds out?”

 

The blonde man drew me to his chest. “We just have to make sure he doesn’t. The child can’t know the truth. No one can. Unless things change.”

 

“That’s not fair.” I mumbled into his robes.

 

“Shh. I know it’s not.” He murmured and led me to the bed. “But for now, just lie back and let me take care of you.”

 

In a jiffy, Lucius had my pants undone and my cock in his mouth. “Yes, baby.” I moaned.

 

As he sucked, Lucius worked my pants off as he had access to the rest of me. A long arm stretched up my body until a finger was at my lips. I knew what to do.

 

After I had sufficiently wetted a couple of his fingers, he prodded my entrance and pushed two fingers straight into me. I was still partly stretched from earlier that night with Tom.

 

Finally, he stood up straight and removed his own clothing before ridding me of the rest of mine. He pulled my bottom closer to the edge of the bed and lined up his cock with my quivering hole. “Please.” I whined pitifully.

 

Lucius bent down to kiss me passionately and the head slipped in. I buried my hands in his long blonde locks and pulled him closer.

 

By the time his lips were removed from mine, he was fully seated within me and I’d never felt happier.

 

“I love you.” The words escaped my lips so fast I barely realized I had said it out loud. He kissed me again, softer this time.

 

“I love you, too, Harry.” He whispered back. “I love you, too.”

 

When he finally moved, it was slow, deliberate, and so very full of the emotion we had both just vocalized. Slow and sweet was fine and all, but right now, I really wanted to be fucked so I wouldn’t have to think about the situation we were in.

 

“Harder.” I begged. “Harder!”

 

Lucius’ mouth covered my own once again and swallowed up the rest of my pleas.

 

“You’ll take what I give you.” Lucius panted, his lips a hairs breadth away from mine.

 

“Oh-okay.” I moaned as he struck my prostate for the first time. I gasped, “There.”

 

Above me, Lucius groaned, “Yeeees,” and finally started speeding up.

 

“Don’t stop, love!” I cried in absolute pleasure. A hand suddenly wrapped around my neglected cock and I thrusted into it. “I’m almost there.”

 

“Come for me, darling.” The blonde man sighed into my ear. And I did, with a scream.

 

A few moments later, I felt the heat of Lucius’ fluid fill me and I whimpered in delight. I could never have enough of him inside me.

 

We laid together in orgasmic bliss for what felt like hours.

 

From the comfort of the older man’s arms I inquired, “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course, love.” He replied.

 

“You obviously knew some wizards could get pregnant. Why did you never suggest contraception?”

 

Lucius thought for a moment. “I suppose I assumed he would have had you on a potion for that. I made a mistake.” It was silent for a moment. “But I’d be lying if I said I regretted it.”

 

“I-I don’t either.” I nervously replied. “I’ve always wanted a family of my own. It’s just a lot weirder and sooner than I ever expected or planned.”

 

We fell silent and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

 

“Harry.” Lucius murmured. “Harry, I should go.”

 

“I don’t want you to.” I mumbled.

 

Lucius chuckled lightly. “I know you don’t. Neither do I.” He said as he shifted away from me. “I need to get dressed.”

 

When he was finished clothing himself, Lucius came back to the bed and sat for a moment. “I love you, Harry.” He said softly.

 

I smiled brightly. “I love you, too.”


	9. Secrets Revealed

***VIEW CHANGE* *FIRST PERSON - LUCIUS***

 

 

 

 

**5 Years Later**

 

Tom had requested a private meeting with me in his study. I hadn’t a clue what he wanted; I just prayed he hadn’t discovered what I had been keeping from him for so long.

 

When I reached my destination, I rapped on the door with a gloved hand and was immediately granted entrance.

 

Before I had even stepped fully into the room, Tom started with, “Lucius, as my second in command, you know what is expected of you, correct?”

 

I quickly shut the door behind me. “Of course, My Lord.” I replied with an exaggerated bow.

 

He motioned, wand in hand, for me to take a seat on the small settee across from his wing backed chair and continued, “So you understand that in the event of my demise, _you_ would become the next Dark Lord?”

 

I managed to keep my surprise to a minimum. “What about Harry?”

 

“Yes, what about Harry?” A familiar voice floated over from the now open door. The dark-haired young man entered the room, shutting the door behind him, and seated himself next to me.

 

Tom smiled at his consort, something I’d seen him do many times before, but this one unsettled me for a reason I couldn’t quite fathom.

 

“You’re late.” He stated. This rather surprised me. He never mentioned this was between the three of us.

 

Harry flushed and replied, “Sorry, Jamie didn’t want to go down for her nap, keeps insisting she’s too old.”

 

An awkward silence fell over the room, well, it was awkward for Harry and I. Tom seemed completely unfazed as he casually fingered the end of his wand.

 

I finally broke the silence. “Might we get on with it then?”

 

“Yeah, what were you saying about me?” Harry added. He must not have heard what Tom said just before that.

 

“As you both know, all of my horcruxes were destroyed by the end of the war.” I noticed the pointed look he gave Harry but I’m not sure if the younger man did. “Because of this, I am vulnerable to attack or falling fatally ill. I have thought about creating more horcruxes but with so little of my soul left, it would be too dangerous and it would more likely obliterate me than save me. This meeting is basically to make sure my affairs are in order.

 

“Lucius, you do accept the responsibility of taking my place, do you not? That is, until Jamie is old enough to reign.” He asked.

 

“Yes, of course. There would be no greater honor than continuing your work.” I was lying. The only thing I wanted was to take Harry, Jamie, and Draco some place where this man, this _thing_ , couldn’t find us.

 

A thick silence filled the room. Something wasn’t right and despite the lackadaisical hold on his wand, it was starting to make me nervous.

 

Rightly so.

 

Tom suddenly and deliberately pointed his wand at me, then Harry, then back to me.

 

“Liar!” The snake of a man finally spat, his red eyes flaming with anger.

 

My heart froze in my chest. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t even glance at Harry. But I didn’t need to. We both knew he knew. I wouldn’t be able to guess how, but he knew.

 

“How. Long.” Tom gritted out.

 

From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry nervously tuck his hair behind his ear. “H-how long what, exactly?” He asked shyly. I could only guess Harry was hoping, by some slim chance, that this was about something else.

 

Tom’s wand pointed between my eyes. “How long. Have you. Been Fucking. My CONSORT?”

 

I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to do. I was going to die no matter what. How could I tell him Harry and I had been in a relationship for five years? That the little girl sleeping just a few rooms away wasn’t his heir?

 

It was too late. Harry saw it coming before I did. I wasn’t able to move a muscle.

 

A bright green light enveloped the room and Harry was in front of me. Then he was on the floor.

 

Time froze as I stared at the slumped form of my lover. Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes stared blankly at me and I felt wet heat racing down my cheeks.

 

I heard a murmured, “No.”

 

I snapped my vision toward the voice. Tom looked incredulous. But I saw red.

 

I lunged at the other man, tore him from his chair and threw him as hard as I could into his solid oak desk. Next I gripped his throat and I hit him. I hit him over and over again. Body shots, head shots, anywhere my fists could connect.

 

When my hands and arms couldn’t take the blows anymore, I cracked him in the face as hard as I could with my knee and heard a sickening snap. Tom’s head flew backward, smacking into the wood behind him, and I saw his eyes roll back into his head, blood oozing from where his nose should be.

 

Was he dead?

 

I prodded at Tom with my foot and his body fell to the side. It seemed the Dark Lord was more frail than anyone suspected.

 

Hastily, I turned back to Harry and knelt by his side. “Harry.” I whispered, pulling him onto my lap. He fell limply against my torso, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, and I sobbed. “Harry!”

 

I can’t say how long I was on the floor holding him. But by the time I was stirred from my grief, the sun was setting.

 

“Daddy, are you in here?” A small voice called from the now open door.

 

“Jamie!” I shouted from my place on the floor. Luckily, she couldn’t see us from where she was standing. “Don’t come in here right now. It… it’s not safe.”

 

“Lucie, is that you?” She asked with a small giggle.

 

I replied, “Yes, it is. Stay out in the hall and wait for me.” It took every ounce of my control to keep my voice from wavering.

 

I quickly wiped the tears from my face before standing with my young lover still in my arms. I transferred him to my shoulder and left the room.

 

“Hi, Lucie!” The little girl said with a bounce. “Is-is that daddy?” She was suddenly concerned.

 

“Yes.” I replied, trying to keep my emotions in check. “There’s something very wrong with him and right now, we need to go.” I took the girl’s hand and nearly dragged her to the foyer, where apparation was possible. We disappeared with a crack.

 

When we reappeared, it was outside the gate to Hogwarts. I had to tell everyone. They had to know. Voldemort was dead. But… so was Harry.

 

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with students and teachers a like eating dinner. The room fell silent almost instantly the moment a middle aged man walked in with a dead body and a small child.

 

Clearly recognizing a few faces, Jamie excitedly ran ahead toward the head table. I moved Harry back into my arms and slowly followed.

 

When I reached the head table, I gently laid Harry’s body in front of Severus, the current headmaster. I looked up at my best friend, tears silently falling down my face. “He’s dead.” I murmured.

 

Severus glanced around at the muttering students. “We can’t do this here. Come.” The dark haired man led myself, Minerva, Remus, and Hagrid, who picked up Harry, into a side chamber. Jamie was purposely left behind with the other teachers.

 

Everyone in the room was in shock and I couldn’t take my eyes off of my Harry.

 

“Lucius, what happened?” Severus asked.

 

“He’s dead.” I said again. It was quiet as they waited for me to elaborate, but I could barely say that much.

 

Severus moderately shook my shoulders. “Damn it, Lucius, what happened!?” His voice contained a note of desperation now and I finally snapped my eyes away from Harry.

 

“He found out.” I whispered.

 

Remus stepped up next and gently asked, “Found out what?”

 

I suddenly sobbed harshly and had to take a minute to compose myself. “About Harry and I.” I sniffled. “We’ve been seeing each other this entire time, right under everyone’s noses. Jamie is _my_ daughter. And Tom kil-led Harry. He was aiming for me but… but Harry had to protect m-me.

 

“I snapped and attacked Tom. I’m pretty sure he’s dead too.” I finished explaining. The room was dead silent as the other occupants processed the information they’d just received.

 

“I need to make an announcement. People deserve to know.” Severus finally started morosely.

 

“What do we do about ‘Arry?” Hagrid asked through his own tears.

 

“I think it would be best to take him to the hospital wing until better arrangements can be made.” Minerva suggested softly. “What do you think, Lucius?”

 

I could only nod my head in agreement.

 

As the others started to file out of the room, I grabbed ahold of Severus’ sleeve to hold him back. I shut the door behind Remus and turned to my best friend. “There’s more.” I started.

 

Severus led me to a chair and had me sit. “What is it, my friend?”

 

“I-I…” I didn’t know where to begin, but I had to tell someone else. I couldn’t keep it pent up inside. “I n-never got to tell hi-m.”

 

Severus squeezed my shoulder encouragingly.

 

“Harry w-wasn’t exclusively bottom in our relationship. He l-liked to switch places sometimes. And I nev-ver got to tell him we’re going to have another child.” I burst into tears again. Harry died without knowing he had a second child.

 

We finally reentered the Great Hall. Hagrid was gone, Minerva and Remus had taken their seats, and Jamie was sitting on the latter’s lap.

 

Severus moved to the head of the room to make his announcement that would change their world once again. I didn’t need to stay for this. I already knew.

 

I walked over to Remus and Jamie. “Please come with me.” I asked of the little girl. She needed to know now. Even if she wasn’t going to fully understand yet.

 

Jamie quickly took my hand. “Okay, Lucie.” She said with a bright smile. I gave her a watery smile in return.

 

Outside the Great Hall, the two of us made our way up the stairs and I tried to figure out how to tell a four year old the person she believed to be her papa wasn’t really her papa.

 

“Jamie, I need to tell you something very important.” I started.

 

“What is it?” She asked, swinging my hand a little.

 

Halfway up a set of stairs, I stopped and sat down. I put the young girl on my knee. “Harry w- is your daddy, right?” I questioned quietly.

 

“Yeah! I love daddy!”

 

“And who’s your papa?”

 

Jamie’s smile dropped. “Papa Tom.”

 

“What if I told you he wasn’t your real papa?” I decided to ask her.

 

“I don’t like Papa Tom.” She whispered. “He’s scary.”

 

I smiled a little. I knew Tom wouldn’t make a good parent. “And what if I said I’m your papa? Would you like that?”

 

The dark-haired girl squealed. “Are you my papa now?” She asked excitedly.

 

I smiled bigger, tears still in my eyes. “Yes. And I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Papa!” Jamie’s brow suddenly drew together. “What happened to daddy though? Is he okay now?”

 

“That’s where we’re going.” I took Jamie in my arms and stood.

 

In the hospital wing, we found Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey having a quiet discussion near the only privacy screen in the room. It seemed the former was filling the latter in on the situation.

 

“Is he there?” I asked, gesturing to the curtain behind them.

 

“Yeah.”

 

I stopped near the other two and asked, “Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?” They both nodded their understanding and made their way out of the room.

 

I set Jamie on her feet and knelt to her level. “Jamie.” I started. “My beautiful baby girl. There’s one more thing I need to tell you. And it’s about your daddy.”

 

“Is he here?”

 

It was difficult to maintain my composure at this point. “Yes. He’s behind this screen, but he’s not. I mean… your daddy… he had an accident.” I tried to explain.

 

“Did he get hurt?” She asked, leaning around me to try and see him.

 

I could feel the tears trekking down my cheeks again. “He got more than hurt. Your daddy… he died.”

 

“Died?” She repeated. “What’s that?”

 

“He’s-he’s gone and he can’t come back.”

 

Jamie started backing away from me. “But you said daddy was here!” She screamed and ran around the privacy curtain. “Daddy! Daddy, wake up!”

 

I followed her to find her on the bed shaking Harry’s chest. “Daddy, wake up!” She cried again.

 

I picked her up again and she struggled against me. “No! No, no, no, no, noooooooooooo! Daaaaddy!”

 

“Sweetie, it’s ok. Ssshhhh. Ssshh.” She slowly calmed, but continued to cry.

 

“I want my daddy.” She sobbed into my chest.

 

“I do to.” I whispered as I held her against me. “I do to.”


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end.

“Hey Uncle George, Uncle Ron!”

 

“Hey Squirt, what are you doing here?” George asked as he ruffled the young girl’s dark hair.

 

“We just got my Hogwarts stuff.” Jamie bounced excitedly as she spoke. “And look, I got my wand!” She pulled the thin piece of wood from a bag in her hand and pointed it at the older of her two Honorary Uncles.

 

“My word! Are you really that old already?!” George gasped and grabbed his heart, pretending the shock was killing him. “I could have sworn you were only seven yesterday!”

 

“Uncle George, My birthday was months ago!” She huffed.

 

George ruffled her hair again. “I’m just messing with you.”

 

“Well stop messing with her, leave the poor kid alone, and do some work for once!” Ron exclaimed and shoved a box at his brother.

 

Without so much as a glance to the item in his hand, George discarded it on the counter behind him and leaned against it, laughing when Ron started mumbling under his breath about, “lazy ass older brothers”.

 

A bell clanged over head as the older ginger asked, “So, what type of wand is it?”

 

“Um…” Jamie started rummaging through her bag for the box her wand came it.

 

“Fourteen and a half inches, holly with a dragon heartstring core.” A smooth voice said as a blonde man came around a shelf.

 

“Yeah! Mr. Ollivander said it was a perfect mixture between Daddy’s and Papa’s. Right?” She glanced up at Lucius just to be sure. He smiled and nodded as he adjusted the sleeping five year old on his hip.

 

“So where is my eldest son? I do hope he hasn’t annoyed you into doing something drastic.” Lucius said with a glance around the joke shop.

 

The bell rang again. “Haven’t a clue. Last time I saw him, he was rushing toward the door saying something about a craving for…”

 

“Onions and orange sherbet.” Draco finished as he came waddling around a corner. “We have onions but I had to go to the Ice Cream Parlor to get the sherbet.” George’s face greened at the combination.

 

Jamie squealed and ran toward her heavily pregnant brother. “How is my little niece or nephew doing?” She asked and placed a hand on his belly, squealing again when she felt a kick.

 

“Killing me with kidney punches.” Draco replied and rubbed his lower back with the hand that wasn’t holding a huge tub of orange sherbet. Then he bent as much as he could and whispered in her ear. “I know we were going to wait to find out, but between you and me, it’s a boy.”

 

The girl squealed for a third time and opened her mouth to speak but Draco clapped a hand over it. “George doesn’t know yet. He’s being punished for getting me the wrong kind of yogurt last week.” He said and glared at his redheaded husband then looked back at his little sister. “You can tell dad and Liam though.”

 

“You asked for blueberry and ketchup!” George insisted.

 

Draco turned to him and stomped his foot. “I did no such thing! I wanted strawberry and taco sauce. Why would I ask for blueberry when I’m allergic to it?!” He dropped his scowl as he turned and walked to his father. “Hi dad!” He said brightly and brushed a hand through his sleeping brother’s hair, who leaned unconsciously into the touch.

 

Lucius shifted the small boy’s weight again so he could press a hand to his son’s stomach for a moment. “When are you due again?” He asked as he moved his arm back to hold Liam up.

 

“Three weeks.” Draco beamed and put his own hand on his large baby bump. “Then we can get to work on making this one a younger sibling.” He grinned when George visibly paled.

 

As much as the redhead knew he’d enjoy the end result, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle a pregnant Draco a second time. Maybe he’d carry their next child himself.

 

With a small smile, Lucius looked at Jamie. “You just might get to miss some school.”

 

“So? All I care about is becoming the World’s Greatest Aunt!” She shouted.

 

The boy in Lucius’ arms moved and whined a little. He tilted his head and blinked up at his father. “Home yet?” He mumbled sleepily.

 

With a smile, Lucius replied, “No, not yet. But look who’s here.” He turned so Liam could see his big brother.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead. You ready to be an Uncle?” Draco asked. The blonde boy nodded and yawned loudly before curling back up against his papa and going back to sleep.

 

“He had a big day. It was his first shopping trip through the entirety of Diagon Alley. Nearly wore himself out before we even ate lunch.” Lucius smiled fondly down at the messy mop of hair. “He probably won’t even remember seeing you today.”

 

Draco kissed his little brother on the cheek before turning toward his husband and thrusting the quickly melting sherbet into his hands. “You guys can come over for lunch on Saturday and help finish the nursery.” He offered.

 

“Yeah! Can we papa, please?!?!” Jamie begged.

 

“Of course, we can.” Lucius replied. “But we need to get going. We’ve got one more stop to make before we head home.”

 

“Alright. We’ll see you on Saturday.” Draco said and pulled his sister in for a hug. He patted his dad on the arm since he was holding Liam and then headed toward the stairs. “George!” He called from halfway up. “Get up here! I want some ginger with my sherbet!”

 

George looked torn between excitement at the prospect of sex and fear of what his blonde husband was going to do to him with the frozen treat.

 

Lucius chuckled at his expression as he went toward the door after Jamie.

 

“So grandpa…” She giggled at his scowl. “Would you like to know what your first grandchild is going to be?”

 

“It’s a boy.”

 

Her jaw dropped. “Draco already told you!” She accused.

 

“No, but all first born Malfoys are male. It’s been that way for generations.” Lucius explained as they walked out of the shop.

 

“But I’m not a boy.” Jamie argued.

 

“Neither are you a first born.”

 

“I am between you and Daddy.” She countered. Lucius fell silent and thought about that. She did have a point.

 

“Papa, can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies before we leave?” She asked as they made their way down the alley.

 

“I suppose we have time. Why?”

 

“I want a new broom.” She stated glumly.

 

“You already have the best broom on the market. You don’t need another one.” He said with a note of finality.

 

“I… I want a Firebolt.”

 

Lucius nearly stopped in his tracks in his surprise. “Firebolts are sixteen years obsolete. Why would you want one of those?”

 

The young girl had stopped and was now kicking the ground with the toe of her shoe. Lucius turned and waited for an answer. “Well?”

 

Jamie mumbled something under her breath.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Because it was dad’s favorite.” She repeated just loud enough for him to hear over the bustle of the alley.

 

Lucius gave his daughter a small, sad smile and pulled her into a one armed hug. “We can get you a Firebolt.” He whispered as Jamie’s arms wrapped around him.

 

“Thanks, Papa.” They continued walking until they reached the quidditch shop.

 

Reaching into his pocket, Lucius pulled out a few knuts and handed them to the eleven year old. “Run inside, grab an order form and a catalogue.” She was back in five minutes, tucking the booklet into her bag as she exited the building.

 

Once they reached the apparation point, Lucius tightened his hold on Liam and took Jamie’s hand. With a crack they disappeared and reappeared outside of the gate to Hogwarts.

 

Keeping hold of her hand, they headed up the path toward the school but took a detour down a less worn path halfway there.

 

After a short walk, they reached a wrought iron fence surrounding a large patch of lush grass. It was where those that died on the side of the light during the Final Battle, along with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, were buried. Jamie pushed the gate open with her free hand and they wound their way between the headstones.

 

Before they reached the one they were looking for, they stopped at a different one so Jamie could say hi to her Uncle Fred, whom she never had the honor of meeting.

 

When they got to the right one, a shiny, white marble, the small family sat down in front it, Lucius placing Liam in his lap since his arms were getting tired.

 

“We miss you, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say when, or even if, it will actually happen, but I've toyed with the idea of writing a side-shot to explain how and why Draco and George got together.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what the worst part of rereading my stories is? Most of them aren't finished and I want to know how they end. I really hope that's enough motivation to get me going again.
> 
> Also, I could always use a few words of encouragement!


End file.
